More than Greed 3: Heart and Soul
by Jo. R
Summary: Saving the plateau is just the first step.. 'Heart of the Storm' continuation, third in a series.


TITLE: More than Greed: Heart and Soul  
AUTHOR: Jo R.  
EMAIL: Jo@ram32.freeserve.co.uk  
CATEGORY: Third in a series. Conclusion to season three cliffhanger 'Heart of the   
Storm', Angst, Marguerite/Veronica friendship, M/R romance and hints of N/V   
romance, general friendships between everyone.  
RATING: PG-13  
SPOILERS: 'Legacy' and 'Heart of the Storm' and general knowledge of the   
characters/episodes from previous seasons.  
SUMMARY: Saving the Plateau is just the first step..  
DISCLAIMER: 'Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World' and its characters do not   
belong to me. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is meant.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Third in the 'More than Greed' series. Again, I haven't seen   
many episodes but have read all the spoilers I can find to get the facts as right as   
possible for these stories. If you haven't seen the following episodes, I suggest you   
read Cal Girl's transcript of 'Heart of the Storm' and 'Legacy' here:   
http://mysite.freeserve.com/TheLostWorld/Season3.htm   
DEDICATION: Big, big thanks to Antea for beta reading and offering thoughts and   
suggestions. It's very very much appreciated!   
  
Any remaining mistakes are my own.  
  
=*=  
  
It took four people to hold her down, and a fifth to wield the dagger above her. She   
struggled but her throat was too dry to shout. She couldn't scream anymore, she could   
only accept what was happening and wait for the inevitable.  
  
Roxton obviously was nowhere in the vicinity. She knew without a doubt in her heart   
that if he'd heard her calls, he would have been at her side. The fact that he wasn't..   
Well, she could only hope he was somewhere safer than where she was.  
  
" It is time, Morrigan. Your powers shall be mine." The leader of the druids who had   
subdued her stared down at her with a manic glint in his eyes. " The time has come.   
Your death will end the storm you have summoned and my reign as leader of our   
people will begin!"  
  
As he brought the dagger down, lightening struck outside. Thunder rumbled in the sky   
and seemed to fill the cave, the sound bouncing off the walls and echoing in her ears.   
The sharp blade was getting close, just inches away from penetrating her flesh and   
stilling her heart.  
  
Another flash of lightening, this time somehow within the cave. Blinded temporarily,   
Marguerite Krux blinked to clear her vision and realised she was no longer being held   
down. The world before her cleared to reveal her surroundings had changed.  
  
She waited, but the confusion didn't come.  
  
Instead, a deep-rooted sense of belonging overcame her. This was it. Where she   
needed to be. This was what she needed to do.  
  
=*=  
  
Veronica Layton sobbed as pain continued overwhelming her, thunder and lightening   
joining the already dizzying storm in the tree house. She didn't know what she was   
doing, she didn't know where any of her friends were. She didn't know if they were   
alive or if she was helping send them to their deaths.. She was alone and scared.  
  
" Help me!" She screamed repeatedly into the heady mix of light and dark. " I don't   
know what I'm doing! I can't do this alone! Mother! Help me!"  
  
Another flash of lightening flared, this one so close she could feel it. Sensing she was   
no longer alone, Veronica opened her eyes. The pain, she realised dimly, wasn't so   
bad anymore. It wasn't as intense.. almost as if she were sharing it with someone else.  
  
And she was.  
  
" Marguerite!" Her eyes growing wider, Veronica reached out to her friend, confusion   
in her eyes and face. " How did you get here? What's going on?"   
  
" Concentrate, Veronica." Marguerite spoke softly but somehow Veronica could hear   
her words as though she had been shouting above the chaotic sounds of the storm. "   
Listen to your heart, follow your instincts. You know what needs to be done."  
  
" I don't know what.." Her voice trailed off as she did what the heiress had said. She   
*did* know what had to be done! She didn't know how but she knew..  
  
The Protector and the Chosen One joined hands, the Trion trapped between their   
palms, their eyes locking as their instincts took over. In perfect unison, the two   
women began chanting, their voices blending into one melodious tune. Together they   
grew stronger, their chanting warding off the pain and restoring the natural balance of   
the plateau.  
  
The wind howled and whipped at their clothes and faces but neither noticed. Instead   
their chanting grew louder; their powers entwined glowing in intensity. They held on   
to each other, fingers digging into skin to the point of pain but they both dismissed it   
ruthlessly.  
  
In between the two women, a small ball of light formed and expanded. It got bigger   
and brighter with every verse of their chant, eventually overtaking them and the entire   
tree house.  
  
The storm raging outside stopped, and silence fell over the entire plateau. Not a bird   
chirped, no dinosaur bellowed or called to its mate. The distortions and vortexes   
vanished, reality and time falling back into place, leaving things as they had been,   
putting everything right.  
  
Veronica awoke on the floor of the tree house, dismayed at the state her home was in.   
Such a mess! It would take days to mend everything and put it all back, even if   
everyone contributed.  
  
Her eyes fell on the limp figure on the floor and her wandering mind stopped. For a   
split-second, she was too stunned to move and then what she was seeing sunk in.   
  
Marguerite. Unconscious. Unmoving. Dead?  
  
" Marguerite!" Veronica moved rapidly, easing her friend's head onto her lap, laying a   
hand on Marguerites forehead. " Wake up," she pleaded softly. " Please wake up."  
  
A groan escaped the woman lying awkwardly on the floor and her eyes opened, fixing   
dazedly on the concerned face peering down on her. " I'm okay," she murmured   
weakly, pushing herself up despite the nausea that plagued her. " I haven't got much   
time.. I have to.. Veronica.." Gasping, Marguerite seemed to be in more pain than she   
had been in when the plateau was in a state of disarray. " Everything's going to be   
okay now. You saved the plateau.. Everything's going to be okay."  
  
A blue mist surrounded them. They were in two places at once; in the tree house   
where Marguerite lay resting her head in Veronica's lap but also somewhere else – in   
a cave –where Marguerite was being held down and Veronica, a few feet away, could   
do nothing but watch as the lethal dagger headed towards Marguerite's heart. The   
others in the cave didn't acknowledge her; to them, Veronica didn't exist.  
  
But Veronica was all too aware of what was going on. She heard the blade cut   
through the air, saw the moment it touched Marguerites chest in painstaking detail..   
Her cry mingled with Marguerite's scream of agony.  
  
" No!" Trying to move forward, Veronica cried out again as she was held in place by   
an invisible barrier. Marguerite lay still, her eyes open. The handle of the dagger   
protruded from her chest, the blouse around the wound rapidly turning crimson.   
Veronica didn't need to be any closer to see her friend was no longer breathing. " No."   
She wept freely, tears streaming down her cheeks. " No."  
  
The scene before her vanished with the blue mist. She found herself back at the tree   
house, alone. Marguerite was gone. Weeping bitter tears, she didn't hear the elevator   
rise. She didn't acknowledge the other occupants of the tree house returning –   
Professor George Challenger, Lord John Roxton, Finn and even Ned Malone.  
  
" No.." She repeated the one word over and over again, lifting red eyes up to the   
concerned faces staring down at her when one of them touched her shoulder. The joy   
she felt at seeing Malone was tarnished by the memory created just a few moments   
ago. Allowing her head to drop, she opened her palm to see the Trion still clutched   
there, the pattern burned into her flesh. She couldn't remember holding onto it during..   
during whatever had happened.  
  
" Veronica?" Ned Malone dropped to his knees beside her, his initial thrill at having   
somehow being returned home brought to an abrupt halt by the pain on her face. "   
What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
" Where's Marguerite?" Roxton asked immediately, his eyes searching the room, his   
instincts telling him something was wrong. " Isn't she here yet?"  
  
Haunted eyes met his as he peered down at the shaken young woman. " Marguerite.   
She's.." Her voice breaking, Veronica struggled to hold back a cry. " She came to help   
me.. Then she was.. They killed her!" Shudders wracked her slender frame. " I saw   
them kill her. I couldn't do anything, I tried but I couldn't.." Breaking off with a sob   
she couldn't contain, she sank willingly into a confused Malone's embrace. " She's   
gone. Marguerite is gone."  
  
=*=  
  
He forced a relentless pace but no one complained. They were all as determined as the   
hunter to find Marguerite. It hadn't taken Roxton long to realise where she was – or   
where she had been – after Veronica had composed herself enough to explain   
everything she had seen. He swallowed hard as he made one lengthy stride after   
another, remembering the gruesome discovery he and Marguerite had made just a few   
weeks ago in the same cave. Surely it couldn't.. They couldn't have somehow gone to   
the future and seen Marguerite's own body trapped in that God-forsaken cave.. Could   
they?  
  
With recent events on the plateau, he couldn't dismiss the possibility even though he   
wished he could. Veronica's description of the tomb had been too detailed for comfort   
– right down to the sacrificial slab and the mysterious pool of water. He had seen her   
pale when he'd made the confession about their discovery weeks earlier and knew   
she'd made a small leap and come to the same possible conclusion he had.  
  
'No,' his heart screamed at him, pleading for his mind to tell it different. His body was   
growing numb as he took step after step in the direction of that dreaded place.   
Marguerite couldn't be.. She had to be alive. After all they'd shared, after they'd come   
so far.. She had to be okay. He had once told her he couldn't see himself leaving the   
plateau without her and by God it was true. He couldn't see himself doing anything   
without her. She made him whole; she was the part of him he'd been missing before   
their adventure had begun. He needed her to be complete.  
  
Forcing his mind onto other things but unable to get it to leave Marguerite   
completely, Roxton found himself wondering what she'd been doing in the tree house   
with Veronica. According to the jungle girl, she had helped save the plateau; their   
powers had joined together and made all the difference. What powers, though?   
Veronica was the Protector, Marguerite was just Marguerite. Special to him, with her   
own womanly powers and wily charms but she had no past connection to the plateau..   
Not that any of them knew, anyway. If Marguerite herself had known she would have   
told them – or at least him.  
  
Maybe she didn't know, his mind supplied. She had shared little of her past with him   
but he knew she didn't know who she really was or where she came from. Her only   
clue to who her parents were and her own identity was the locket she used to wear   
somewhere at all times – be it around her neck or tucked in a pocket somewhere. The   
only concrete information she knew from that locket – her first name. The inscription   
was dedicated to 'our daughter Marguerite.' Was that really all she knew about   
herself? Was it possible her past was in some way connected to the plateau..?  
  
His thoughts stopped as they reached their destination, the others falling into step   
beside them. All but Malone stared at the cave in disbelief. The reporter didn't know   
why they were staring at it with dropped jaws. All he saw was a perfectly normal-  
looking cave entrance. He didn't know that just a few weeks ago the entrance had   
been sealed by an explosion, rocks and boulders trapping Marguerite and Roxton   
inside. There was no evidence of a cave-in now. It looked perfectly preserved to him.  
  
" Another mystery," Challenger spoke up when the stunned silence became too much   
for him. " One to add to the many others we've stumbled across. Shall we go in..?"  
  
His question was directed at Roxton but the Lord didn't answer. He was too stunned   
by what he saw, too busy trying to fight and control the dread building within him.  
  
" Let's go in but step carefully." Veronica squared her shoulders as she made the first   
move. Finn, her surrogate younger sister and near-constant shadow, was only a few   
seconds behind her. Both of them shared the same sense of urgency, both of them   
desperately wanted to find their older 'sister' alive and well and waiting for them   
inside.  
  
Their movement jerked Roxton out of his stupor and he walked behind them slowly,   
feeling and grateful for the silent support offered to him by Challenger and Malone.   
Losing someone they loved or the possibility of losing that person was something   
they were all too familiar with. Unfortunately, it seemed like it was Roxton's turn   
again and his friends were determined to help him through it.  
  
=*=  
  
" Oh my God." Finn stopped in her tracks as her gaze fell on the still form of her   
oldest sister. She hadn't been part of the tree house family for long and didn't always   
get along with Marguerite but it still hurt to see her so still, so.. dead. It was surprising   
how much it hurt. Finn had always wanted to belong, a wish she unknowingly shared   
with Marguerite, and for the first time in her life she felt like she did. " Vee, is she..?"  
  
Veronica stood just in side of the passageway, eyes wide, jaw working soundlessly.   
She could see it all happening again, only there was something different in her mind   
as it replayed the events – something that accounted for the five bodies lying on the   
floor around the stone table. She saw the dagger plunge into Marguerite's chest but   
she also saw sparks of electricity climb up the blade and handle. The leader of the   
druids was the first to be struck; he fell to the floor screaming, his body shaking as the   
energy slowly took him to his death. One by one, it jumped from druid to druid,   
electrocuting them all until no one was left standing.  
  
" Veronica?" The sound of her name startled her. Blinking, she found herself looking   
into Ned's concerned eyes. He reached out for her, taking her hand and earning   
himself a grateful smile.  
  
Challenger paled noticeably at the sight and put a comforting hand on Roxton's   
shoulder, concerned that the hunter hadn't moved from the entrance into the main   
cavern. Blinking back tears Finn joined the Professor, burying her face against him   
when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a fatherly fashion.  
  
For a long time, no one moved and no one spoke. Roxton stared in disbelief, wanting   
to go to her but unable to get his body to cooperate. He felt so lost, so alone.   
Marguerite was gone.  
  
It was Veronica who eventually moved, leaving the comfort Malone offered behind as   
she approached Marguerite. She reached out hesitantly to touch her friends hand,   
surprised at the shiver that worked its way down her spine when her fingertips came   
into contact with Marguerites strangely warm skin.   
  
Dizziness consumed her. She slumped forward, barely managing to cry out as she fell   
beside the table, her fingers tangling with Marguerites.  
  
" Veronica!"  
  
" Vee!"  
  
She heard her friends call out to her but everything went black before she could   
respond.  
  
=*=  
/Part One  
=*=  
  
" It's about time you got here." Marguerite's voice was half relieved and half   
exasperated. Her face came into focus as Veronica stared up at her groggily. " I was   
beginning to think you weren't going to show up."  
  
" Show up where?" Groaning, Veronica sat up with Marguerite's help, looking about   
their surroundings in obvious confusion. The whole place was white. There were no   
walls to speak of, no ceilings or floors. A gentle white mist rolled across the ground as   
Marguerite helped her stand. " Where are we?"  
  
" I really have no idea but I'm glad you're here now." Keeping hold of Veronica's   
hand, Marguerite fought the shiver creeping up on her. " I don't know how or why but   
I think we need to be here for it to happen."  
  
" For what to happen?" Staring at the heiress with wide eyes, Veronica was alarmed   
when she felt tears begin to form. Marguerite was alive! The relief was immense.   
There was no sign of any wound in her friends chest, not even the slightest of   
scratches so Marguerite had either somehow recovered.. or she was a ghost. "   
Marguerite.. Are you okay? You're alive.. right?"  
  
Shrugging, Marguerite ruefully glanced down at herself and touched the place she'd   
felt the blade enter her body. " Your guess is as good as mind."  
  
" You are not dead yet, Marguerite," a voice floated over to them. " Veronica can still   
save you. That's why we brought you here." Both women turned to see two forms   
emerge from the mist. Instinctively, they knew who the newcomers were: their   
mothers. " Don't look so surprised, Veronica," Abigail Layton spoke softly, reaching a   
hand out to her daughter. " You should have known I would come to you at this time."  
  
Warily, having been tricked before, Veronica kept her hold on Marguerite's hand,   
eyeing her mother and the other woman suspiciously. " How do I know you are who   
you say you are? And who's your friend?"  
  
" My name is Isabelle Bernard," the other woman, a tall and elegant brunette,   
answered quietly, her greyish-green eyes locked on Marguerite. " I'm.."  
  
" My mother," Marguerite finished, following at the striking woman. " How..? Where   
have you been? Are you dead..?"  
  
" It's a long story, Marguerite," Abigail answered before Isabelle could, laying a   
supportive hand on her friends arm. " That's why you're both here. So we can explain   
and so Veronica can save your life."  
  
Her grip on Marguerite's hand tightening, Veronica nodded guardedly. " Okay, we're   
listening. Start talking."  
  
The two elder women exchanged glances. The mist cleared and four chairs appeared.   
They sat down and motioned for their daughters to do the same.   
  
" You were both born on the plateau," Isabelle started softly, gazing sadly at her only   
child. " That won't come as a surprise to you, Veronica but Marguerite.. I myself was   
born on the plateau, in a city called Satu Linna. My mother was born there and so was   
one woman from every generation of our family. I left the plateau with Abigail to   
explore the world beyond when I was nineteen and met your father, Jacob Bernard. I   
fell in love with him and we came back here so he could meet my mother and so we   
could be married. Mother left when he became my husband to live in the outside   
world with my father. My father became ill after you were born. We left so he could   
see you before he died. Three days after we arrived in Italy, your Grandmother died.   
A week later, your father and I began our journey back to Satu Linna.. We never   
made it back."  
  
" What happened?" Marguerite sat very still, barely moving. She had imagined   
coming face to face with her mother ever since she was small enough to dream but   
these circumstances hadn't featured in any of her daydreams. She had feared her   
parents had abandoned her but sitting opposite her mother, she knew differently. The   
woman looking back at her radiated warmth and tenderness and love. She didn't look   
like someone who would abandon her own child, not unless she had no choice. " Why   
didn't we make it back?"  
  
" We made it to France where your fathers family were waiting for us. They never   
approved of me, they didn't think I was good enough and resented me for taking Jacob   
away from them. A tribe from the plateau who wanted me dead so they could claim   
my role in Satu Linna had contacted your Uncle. We were attacked shortly after   
moving into our apartment in Paris. When they saw you, they knew they would have   
to kill you, too.. Jacob died first, trying to save us and I gave my life in exchange for   
yours. One of my people sensed something was wrong and arrived before I died. I   
begged him to take you to safety and he managed to get you to Jacob's family before   
he died from his injuries." The tears in Isabelle's eyes were reflected back at her in her   
daughters.   
  
" Your Uncle felt responsible for what happened but no one was willing to take you in   
because you were different, special. He and his parents and sister put you in a convent   
and sent you money every month to make up for what they'd done. They moved you   
from place to place to keep you safe long enough for you to grow up so you could   
take care of yourself. On your sixteenth birthday, they decided they had done all they   
could for you and let you go your own way." Bitterness vied with guilt as Isabelle   
reached out for her daughter's hand. " I'm so sorry, Marguerite. I wish I could've been   
there for you and prevented everything that you went through from happening..   
You've been through so much.."  
  
" You did all you could." Clearing her voice, Marguerite blinked back tears of her   
own. " You died to save me.. You didn't abandon me.. That's all I ever wanted to   
know." She leaned forward and took her mothers hand, a solitary tear working its way   
down her cheek. " Is anyone still alive? From our family?"  
  
Isabelle nodded, her throat aching. " Your uncle and aunt on your fathers side are   
alive with families of their own. Your grandmother, my mother, is still alive and   
living in Italy. She's still looking for you, my darling. She never gave up. Speaking to   
Arthur convinced her never to give up hope; she knows you're here and knew I'd point   
you in the right direction when the time was right."  
  
" Arthur?" Exchanging a glance with Veronica, Marguerite gave her mother a curious   
– albeit slightly worried – look. " Arthur Summerlee? He's alive?"  
  
" Very much so." Abigail smiled affectionately at their concerned for their missing   
companion. She was so proud of her daughter, so proud that Veronica had opened her   
heart and her home to the explorers when they had arrived on the plateau as strangers   
so many years ago. She was pleased, too, for Isabelle, knowing how much her long-  
time friend had wanted to be reunited with her lost child. " Arthur was trapped in   
another dimension for a while. When he went over the waterfall, he fell through a   
doorway into another plane of existence. When he tried to contact you, we realised   
where he was and I was able to help him get to Avalon. From there, I showed him   
how to get to Satu Linna and Isabelle had her people show him the way off the   
plateau, sending two guides with him to make sure he made it back safely. We told   
him not to mount a return expedition because we knew you had much to learn and   
told him to expect you home in your own time." Abigail fixed Marguerite with a   
knowing stare. " But you already suspected he was home safely, didn't you,   
Marguerite?"  
  
" Abigail.." Isabelle shot her a warning look. " Leave it."  
  
" Leave what?" Veronica noticed a guilty flush cover Marguerite's cheeks and   
wondered what was going on. " How would she know?"  
  
Letting go of her mother's hand, Marguerite half-turned to Veronica, her expression   
nervous. " I've thought for a while that Summerlee was okay. My.. my daughter   
mentioned briefly that she'd met a kind old man meeting his description called Arthur   
who had told her I would be okay."  
  
Veronica raised an eyebrow, her eyes widening. " Your daughter? You have a   
daughter? Why.. How could she tell you?"  
  
" It's one of our gifts, Veronica, as Chosen Ones," Isabelle said quickly to save her   
daughter from having to answer. " When we have children and they grow old enough,   
we develop a telepathic bond of sorts with them. Marguerite and I never got the   
chance to form such a bond but Marguerite and Lillian formed one on Lillian's first   
birthday. They can't read each other's thoughts but they can send each other feelings   
and images and communicate through those. Lillian is the main reason Marguerite   
chose to come here, so she could save her."  
  
" Marguerite?" Meeting her friend eyes evenly, Veronica waited patiently for a further   
explanation. There was no anger displayed on her features, just curiosity and concern.   
" You have a daughter and you didn't tell us? Any of us?"  
  
Sighing to herself, Marguerite nodded slightly. This was it. Her most important secret.   
" She's seven years old now, Lillian Rose. Before I found out about Challenger's   
expedition, she was kidnapped. The random demand came the morning of his speech   
to everyone at the zoological society meeting. They wanted me to go to the   
mysterious lost world and bring back all the jewels I could find in exchange for   
Lillian. They kept her for almost two years until a gentleman approached them with   
some jewels he'd taken back with him. Summerlee. He was the only one I'd told about   
her and when he got back to London, I'm assuming it was him who rescued her and   
took her home where my housekeeper and butler were waiting. I didn't tell any of you   
about her because I didn't want your pity and I didn't want any of you passing   
judgement on me for leaving her behind."  
  
" We wouldn't have done that, Marguerite. We would have helped you.. You could   
have said something, it must have been terrible for you.." Sympathetic tears shone in   
Veronica's eyes as she embraced the heiress warmly, unable to imagine what   
Marguerite must have gone through unbeknown to the rest of them. " Is Lillian okay   
now? Do you need more treasure..?"  
  
" Not anymore.. She's safe now. I think. I haven't been able to 'hear' her since this   
whole thing started.. I have money at home, savings meant to provide for her in case   
anything happened to me.. I only kept collecting the jewels because you all thought   
that was why I came here and I needed to keep the rouse up so you wouldn't find   
out.." Managing a weak smile as Veronica pulled away, Marguerite shrugged one   
shoulder. " Besides, they won't be wasted when I get home. I run a small business that   
generates enough of an income to take care of Lily and myself. It's probably why she   
was taken from me in the first place.." Her voice and expression turned solemn. " I'm   
really sorry for not telling you sooner. It's not that I don't trust you, I just didn't want   
to risk things changing after they'd eventually seemed to settle down between us all..   
Will you forgive me?"  
  
" Of course I forgive you. And although I still have a lot of questions, they can wait   
till later. Time is running out after all and I still need to save you." Turning to their   
waiting mothers, Veronica stared at them calmly. " What do I need to do?"  
  
Abigail answered the question easily, smiling softly at her baby girl. " Saving   
Marguerite will be easy once you know how. There's a pool of water in the cavern.   
Hold her in it until her wounds heal. Then you'll both be strong enough and ready to   
come to Satu Linna."  
  
" That's it?" Again, the two exchanged looks. " It's that easy?"  
  
" Yes, for you. You are the Protector, Veronica." Abigail's pride was obvious. " You   
can do so much more than you know, sweetheart."  
  
" What does that mean exactly? What does the Protector do? What is it I protect?"   
Veronica let her curiosity about her own history and responsibilities consume her,   
concentrating on what her mother said. Although she was pleased to see her, she   
somehow knew it wouldn't be the last time. Her mother wasn't dead. She knew that in   
her heart. " I still don't understand how we managed to save the plateau."  
  
" You embraced your destiny." Abigail leaned back in her chair as Isabelle nodded   
her agreement. It was time the two learnt of their responsibilities and time they left to   
follow the path fate had chosen for them. " You are the heart of the plateau, Veronica.   
The Protector."  
  
" And you are the soul, Marguerite. Being Morrigan's reincarnation is a small but   
pivotal part of who you are. You are the Chosen One of this generation."  
  
" Fate brought you together. Embrace your destinies, do not fear them." Abigail   
turned serious as she explained their roles. They had a lot of responsibility and she   
hoped they would be able to cope with it. One of the main reasons she and Isabelle   
had left the plateau to explore the world beyond was to rebel against all they were in   
control of. " Veronica, you protect the power of the plateau and make sure it is used   
for good. Marguerite uses the power you protect to create and sustain life. The people   
who tried to kill Marguerite as a child want to use her power to control life and   
destroy it if it does not do what they wish and Mordren, the man who killed your   
father and tried to kill you and me, Veronica, wishes to take control of the power of   
the plateau and use it for bad. If he killed you, he would then only have to kill   
Marguerite and her daughter and then he would control it all. Mordren sent those   
people to kill Isabelle and Marguerite, and he is responsible for wiping out almost all   
of the Avatar warriors. Those who live protect Avalon and Satu Linna."  
  
Shock was too mild a word to describe how they were feeling. Marguerite and   
Veronica sat in stunned silence, looking from each other to their mothers, trying to   
comprehend all that had been said. When they spoke, they spoke at the same time and   
asked the same question: " Can we leave the plateau or do we have to stay here   
forever?"  
  
Isabelle smiled indulgently as Abigail laughed out loud at the expressions they wore.   
" You can both leave if you wish to. You will know instinctively when you must   
return. While you're here, you can live in the tree house or in the city. Marguerite, you   
are the descent of the city's original rulers. The palace is where you are born and   
belongs to you. It is your birthright. You may stay there for as long as you wish,   
although your people will understand if you choose to leave. And I'm sure you'll allow   
Veronica a place to stay if she chooses to stay in the city.."  
  
" She can stay in the palace, obviously." Marguerite spoke up quickly, shrugging   
when she realised what she'd said and took notice of Veronica's surprised but pleased   
expression. " You put me up in the tree house for the last few years.. The palace is as   
much yours as it is mine." Uncomfortable at the smile her friend wore, she decided to   
change the subject. " So is there anything else we need to know about before we can   
go?"  
  
Abigail and Isabelle looked at each other, apparently sharing a silent conversation. "   
Not really," Isabelle eventually replied. " Anything you wish to know that you don't   
already can be asked when you get to Satu Linna. The one constant doorway to the   
plateau is guarded within the city walls, as is the door to Avalon. The closer you get   
to the city, the safer you'll be, Marguerite. No one can hurt you there. No one could   
hurt Lillian if you bring her back with you."  
  
" I'll bear that in mind." Getting to her feet, Marguerite stood awkwardly between her   
mother and Veronica. She hesitated, thinking about it, wondering if this mysterious   
city could be the answer to her prayers where Lillian was concerned. The reason she   
had kept her daughter a secret was so she could protect her from anyone who'd wish   
to harm her – or use her to get back at her mother. " How can it be so safe there when   
the rest of the jungle is so dangerous? What's so special about Satu Linna?"  
  
" Satu Linna was the first settlement to exist here. It once covered the entire plateau   
but as time went on, the plateau expanded and grew. All tribes on the plateau at one   
time originated in Satu Linna. In all of their cultures, they know that the world as they   
know it was created there. It is the place many flee to for safety and protection   
because there is nothing to fear in the city. The walls are protected by spells that were   
spoken thousands of years ago by a member of our bloodline, keeping out all those   
who are not true of heart. As long as one of our lineage live, the city will be safe."  
  
Her mother's words caused Marguerite to sigh heavily. " Are you sure I'll be able to   
get passed them? I might be a lot of things but true of heart.."  
  
Isabelle stood and walked towards her, wrapping an arm around her daughters waist. "   
Circumstances forced you into situations you could not avoid. You did what you had   
to do to survive. You may have done some unimaginable things but you managed to   
live long enough to come here and meet Veronica as you were meant to do. You are   
pure of heart. You put up a front to protect yourself and Lily but that isn't the real you.   
Don't be afraid. You'll be welcome in Satu Linna. It's where you were born, where   
you were meant to be."  
  
Drawing in a deep, shuddering breath, Marguerite gazed at her mother with watery   
eyes. " This is the only time I'll be able to see you, isn't it?"  
  
Tugging her daughter into her arms, Isabelle hugged her with all the love and warmth   
she'd been unable to show her daughter over the years. " I'll always be with you,   
Marguerite. You may not be able to see or hear me but I'll always be there." Tears   
stung her eyes. " I love you, Marguerite. I always have and always will."  
  
" I love you, too." Trying not to cry, Marguerite hugged her mother just as tightly. " I   
really do."  
  
Breaking apart, Isabelle and Marguerite stood looking at each other through misty   
eyes. Veronica and Abigail exchanged their own, slightly subdued goodbyes. For   
them, it wasn't forever. Abigail was still alive, waiting for Veronica at Avalon. The   
only reason Veronica had become the Protector was because the Protector and Chosen   
One needed to be of the same generation to save the plateau.  
  
" I'll see you soon." The words pleased her even though she felt sad for her friend.   
Veronica embraced her mother, realising how much she had missed being held in   
such a way.   
  
" You will, and then we'll talk about everything and anything." Abigail stepped back   
and was soon joined by Isabelle. Both women started fading as the mist came back in   
waves. " Follow your hearts to find the way to Satu Linna. I'll be waiting for you both   
there."  
  
The mist enveloped them entirely and their mothers vanished from sight. Veronica   
felt Marguerite slipping away from her and tightened her hold on her hand. She   
couldn't see her anymore; she couldn't see anything. " I'll save you, Marguerite!" She   
called out to the heiress as she felt herself being pulled back to reality. " I promise, I   
won't let you go!"  
  
=*=  
/Part Two  
=*=  
  
".. I won't let you go.."  
  
" She spoke.. Veronica? Veronica, can you hear me?" A moan escaped her as she   
opened her eyes. Malone, Challenger and Finn swam before her. Relief filled their   
faces when they saw she was awake. " Thank God!"  
  
" Marguerite!" Pushing them away, ignoring the hurt in their eyes, Veronica's wild   
eyes locked onto Roxton, who stood by Marguerite's side, running his fingers through   
her hair. " Roxton! I know how you bring her back." Scrambling to her feet, Veronica   
joined the near-motionless hunter, her words shaking him from his trance. " We have   
to get her into the water. I know how crazy it sounds but you have to believe me.   
We're running out of time."  
  
As strange and crazy as it sounded, Roxton was willing to believe her. He'd try   
anything to bring her back. Carefully lifting her into his arms, he carried Marguerite   
over to the pool. He remembered how she had reacted to it weeks ago, as if she were   
afraid. At the time he'd put her reaction down to oxygen deprivation but now he   
wondered if there wasn't more to it. Veronica stepped into the pool and he reluctantly   
relinquished his hold on Marguerite.  
  
Together, they eased her down until she was almost completely immersed in the   
water. Veronica was behind her, supporting her weight and holding her head above   
the surface. Sitting at the side of the pool, Roxton held Marguerites hand and waited.  
  
" Nothing's happening." Swallowing the lump in his throat, Roxton turned   
disappointed eyes onto Veronica, his own despair matching her own.  
  
" Maybe.. Maybe we need to remove the dagger." Veronica tightened her hold on her   
friend. It was supposed to work. Her mother and Isabelle had said it would work.. "   
Roxton, you have to take the dagger out of her. The water can't get in to heal her heart   
if it's still in the way." He hesitated, his hand moving from Marguerites to hover over   
the handle. " Do it, Roxton. For Marguerite."  
  
Encouraged by her urging, Roxton's fingers closed around the dagger handle. He   
closed his eyes and took a deep breath, pulling the dagger out as he exhaled. His hand   
shook as he held the weapon used to take her from him and he found he couldn't open   
his eyes for fear of seeing the water had changed colour.  
  
" Roxton.. John.." It was Challenger, kneeling beside him with Finn and Malone close   
behind. " Give me the dagger. Marguerite needs you now more than ever."  
  
Opening his eyes, Roxton let the weapon slip from his fingers and fall into   
Challengers secure grip. He fumbled in the pool, relieved to see it was still clear,   
clutching Marguerites hand once again. " Come on, Marguerite. Don't leave me."  
  
The explorers willed the heiress to open her eyes. Veronica forced herself to breathe   
slowly and not to panic. She could feel something happening. The water was   
beginning to bubble and heat up but it wasn't uncomfortably hot, it was pleasantly   
warm. She saw the expressions on the faces of her friends – her family, she corrected   
with a hidden smile – but did nothing to explain what was happening or how she'd   
known what to do.  
  
As they watched in astonishment, the wound began to heal up, the skin knitting back   
together as the blood vanished. Marguerites fingers entwined with Johns and she   
returned the slight pressure. A gasp escaped her as she took in a deep breath, her eyes   
opening as she breathed out.  
  
She glanced at the faces gathered around her and frowned. " Veronica?"  
  
" Here." Tightening her arms around the heiress to let her know where she was,   
Veronica smiled through her relief. " I'm here, it worked. You're alive."  
  
" Thank you." Marguerite turned her head slightly to acknowledge the blond behind   
her. " For everything."  
  
Veronica's smile was dazzling. " You're welcome." Her gaze fell on the stunned faces   
of the others and she couldn't quell the laughter that bubbled up inside. " I think we   
have some explaining to do.."  
  
" Well yeah!" Finn rolled her eyes and perched on the edge of the pool beside Roxton.   
" Like what happened to those distortion thingys?"  
  
" How did I get here when I was on the other side of the plateaus?" Ned chimed in,   
wondering just what had happened in his absence. " And how did you know the water   
would save Marguerite?"  
  
" How did you save the plateau? What happened when you fainted over Marguerite?   
Where did you go?" Challenger jumped in, never one to miss an opportunity to learn   
more about the world they lived in.   
  
Malone, Challenger, Finn and Veronica looked to Roxton, expecting the hunter to   
have questions of his own. He was too preoccupied, however, with staring deeply into   
Marguerites eyes to notice, their hands still joined as he sought to prove to himself   
that she really was alive.  
  
" The answers to all of your questions," Veronica began, intending to divert their   
attention from the oblivious couple, " are all linked to the same thing – where we were   
when I fainted. I ended up in the same place as Marguerite and we.."  
  
" And we need to talk about it alone before we can answer those questions." Brought   
back into the conversation by Veronica's words, Marguerite reluctantly broke eye   
contact with John and moved away from the blond behind her, turning so she could   
shoot the jungle girl a meaningful glance.  
  
Instantly knowing what Marguerite was referring to, Veronica nodded in agreement. "   
Why don't you wait for us outside? All of you?" She added with a challenging   
eyebrow raised in Roxton and Malone's direction. " We'll be out in a few minutes but   
I think Marguerite and I should stay in the pool a little longer and.. talk. We'll join   
you when we're ready."  
  
" We won't be long," Marguerite chimed in quickly when she noticed John had   
opened his mouth to protest. " We need to make sure we remember the same things   
before we say anything so we know what's real and what isn't."  
  
Roxton didn't believe the excuse, not even for a second, but he reluctantly stood to   
give the women the privacy they'd asked for. Malone made to follow, both men   
ushering a protesting Challenger, who was insisting he needed to get a sample of the   
water from the pool before going. " It could be another fountain of you," he was   
saying as he was guided from the cave.  
  
" Fountain of youth?" Sensing another story she hadn't yet been told, Finn moved   
from her place by the pool and forgot about being asked to leave by 'Vee' and   
Marguerite. " You found a fountain of youth?"  
  
Sharing a smile with her remaining companion, Veronica eased herself out of the pool   
and sat on the edge near where Marguerite floated in the water. " I wasn't going to tell   
them Marguerite. It's up to you to decide when and how you let them know about   
her."  
  
" Thank you." She managed a sincere smile, lifting a hand tentatively to touch the   
place she remembered all too clearly being pierced by the dagger. The skin was a little   
tender but she no longer felt any other pain or discomfort. The water or whatever it   
was had done its job. " We should decide how much we're telling them. Obviously   
they need to know about our mothers since they're the ones who told us everything   
and told you how to save me.. Do we tell them about Satu Linna? Or that we're going   
to try and find it?"  
  
Tilting her head, Veronica appeared thoughtful. After a pause, she shook her head. "   
We should try and find it ourselves first. We don't know where we're going and you   
know Challenger and maybe even Roxton and Ned won't accept that we're following   
our hearts to get us there.. I'm not even sure I accept that.. Besides, we shouldn't   
endanger them by leading them blindly through the jungle. I say we go home now and   
get some rest. We'll leave at first light and put a note on the table telling them not to   
worry. If we find it, we could probably send for them or come back for them   
ourselves."  
  
" Sounds like a good idea to me." Trying to muster a smile, Marguerite eased herself   
up and out of the pool. Taking the hand Veronica offered, she managed to stand on   
slightly unsteady legs. " So we leave out everything about Satu Linna until we can   
take them there without any doubts as to where it is."  
  
" Yes." Veronica paused in helping the heiress to the exit. " Marguerite?"  
  
Concentrating on each step, Marguerite answered distractedly. " Yes?"  
  
" Why haven't you told Roxton about Lillian? I mean, you two are obviously close..   
Closer than you were at the beginning certainly.. How are you going to tell him now?"   
Risking a sidelong glance, Veronica watched her friend pale and immediately   
regretted venturing onto the subject. " I'm sure he'll understand.."  
  
" Maybe." Shrugging in an attempt to appear nonchalant, Marguerite tried not to think   
about it. She knew if it came down to choosing between the hunter she'd grown to   
love and her daughter, Lillian would win every time. As painful as it would be letting   
John go, loosing Lillian was not an option. Not if she managed to get back to her.  
  
She had reason to hope that wouldn't be the case, though. She knew John was good   
with children and hoped he would understand why she hadn't mentioned anything   
about having a child – she'd have to do more explaining that she'd had to with   
Veronica but if he reacted anything like her blond friend had, there'd be nothing to   
worry about. Lillian was already aware of Lord Roxton, having seen mental images of   
him sent by her mother and having felt the feelings Marguerite had tried to use as a   
way of giving him some sense of who the man was. Lillian had responded well,   
letting her mother know in images and feelings that she was looking forward to   
meeting the kind, generous, patient and protecting man Marguerite had presented to   
her.  
  
Dragging her thoughts back to the present, Marguerite acknowledged the concern in   
Veronica's face. " I'm fine. I'll tell John before telling the others so he has the chance   
to decide what he wants to do. I told him my life in London was complicated.. I   
suppose now it's complicated further by me knowing more about my past. Anyway,"   
she sighed deeply, feeling and looking very much like someone with the weight of the   
world on her shoulders. " I'll just tell him the truth and that if he wants to continue   
what we started here when we leave, he'll have to get used to being involved with me   
and my daughter."  
  
" What about Lillian's father?" Veronica kept her voice low as they started moving   
again, unsure as to how far ahead their friends had gone. " Won't he mind someone   
else taking his place? Roxton's almost certain to want to.."  
  
If it was possible, Marguerite tensed further. She glanced briefly at her younger   
friend, wondering if she'd ever been so naïve. Probably not given the differences   
between the lives they'd led. Veronica had enjoyed ten years of an innocent   
childhood; Marguerite had never experienced such a luxury. " Lillian's father is not an   
issue," she responded calmly. She gazed at Veronica as she continued, curious to see   
her reaction. " She doesn't know who he is, Veronica. Lillian is something good that   
came out of something bad."  
  
Veronica stumbled; too distracted by Marguerite's answer to pay attention to where   
she was walking. She started incredulously. She had known Marguerite was a woman   
of experience, suspected that she'd gone through things she couldn't – and wouldn't –   
imagine but she'd never thought of her as being a single mother before. Left to raise a   
child on her own.. It only served to increase her respect for the woman even more so   
why was Marguerite looking so uncomfortable? " Was he one of your husbands? Or   
was it someone else..?"  
  
" I wasn't exactly conscious at the time, Veronica. Lily doesn't know because I don't   
know." Marguerite's answer was soft but undeniably sad. Another reason she hadn't   
mentioned Lillian was because of the inevitable questions it would cause, and the   
same she always felt when she had to admit she hadn't always been as able to protect   
herself as she pretend to be. " So you see, it doesn't matter. As far as Lily and I are   
concerned, her father doesn't exist. She doesn't have one and doesn't need one. She   
has me. Or had me, until I came here."  
  
Understanding Marguerite's reluctance to talk about it now, Veronica gave her arm a   
supportive squeeze. " She'll have you again when we get you back to her." She was   
determined to see it happen, she wouldn't rest until it did.  
  
Managing a small smile, using her established skill at banishing all and any thought or   
memory that tempted tears, Marguerite changed the subject easily. " 'We'? You're   
coming to England with us?" She smiled slyly, unable to resist a little teasing to   
lighten the mood. " This change of heart wouldn't have anything to do with Ned being   
back with us, would it?"  
  
To her pleasure, Veronica blushed in spite of her attempts not to, a smile playing   
about her lips. " Maybe," she answered coyly. " But I also want to meet Lily.. And we   
can come back to the plateau together, won't we? Someday?"  
  
" Someday." Marguerite replied vaguely. " It's not so bad here when you get used to   
it.. But don't go telling anyone I said that, okay?"  
  
Veronica's reply was a small smile. The two women made their way out of the cave,   
Marguerites strength increasing with every step. By the time they joined their friends,   
she could walk on her own without help, feeling every much as well as she had that   
morning when she was leaving the tree house with Roxton at her side, full of thoughts   
of going home.  
  
She turned to the hunter with a smile, reassuring him she was okay when he   
immediately moved to her side. Allowing his arm to slip about her waist, she looked   
away so he wouldn't see her smile fading. Would he still worry about her when she'd   
told him all he wanted to know?  
  
Distracting herself by watching the others, Marguerite was soon swept up by the act   
of welcoming Malone back to them, and allowed her thoughts to drift to other, nicer   
things. There would be time for telling John the truth and sharing her secrets with him   
later.   
  
=*=  
  
" So you were born here, too, Marguerite? How fascinating." Challenger leaned back   
in his chair, peering at the woman in question over the top of his tumbler of Zanga   
wine. " The Protector and the Chosen One work together to save the plateau?"  
  
" In a way, yes. It's like Mordren said, the Protector guards the power that courses   
through the lines of the plateau and denies use of the power to those who would use it   
wrongly. The Protector lets the Chosen One use the power to create life and preserve   
it. For the plateau to be balanced and safe, someone from both of our lines needs to be   
alive." Veronica explained as she played with the piece of fruit in her hand. She   
smiled softly at Ned as he paused with his pen still resting on the page of his journal.   
She wasn't sure if he was writing down what she was saying or if he was trying to   
remember details of his time away. They still hadn't been able to figure out why or   
how he had been returned to the tree house but decided to put it down as being just   
another of the plateau's many mysteries.  
  
" Does that mean you can't leave the plateau? Either of you?" Finn tapped her foot   
against the floor, looking between the two women. She felt a little envious of their   
new connection and the closeness developing between them because of it but was   
excited by the idea that there was something special about two of the people she knew   
and lived with. If they had to stay behind, she'd be more than happy to remain with   
them. " Do you have to stay here forever?"  
  
Roxton and Malone started at them curiously, both wondering the same thing. If their   
ladies had to stay on the plateau, would they be welcome to stay with them? Would   
they be willing..?  
  
Marguerite and Veronica exchanged a long look before the heiress answered matter-  
of-factly. " We don't have to stay. We were told we can leave and that we'd know if   
and when we had to come back."  
  
" Did they tell you a way off the plateau?" Ned's eyes shone with enthusiasm –   
whether for a new story or for a possible way home they didn't know. " If they said   
you could leave.."  
  
Again, the two women exchanged glances. " They said we'd find the way off when the   
time was right." Veronica said evenly, nodding a little in Marguerite's direction. " I   
think it's safe to say you can look forward to going home someday possibly soon,   
Ned."  
  
" Will you be coming with us?" Closing his journal he looked at her hopefully,   
oblivious to the knowing looks and smiles exchanged by the three eldest members of   
their tree house family. Finn just rolled her eyes, wondering how she'd cope with not   
one but two love-struck couples to deal with.  
  
" Yes, I will." She smiled shyly and lowered her gaze. " My father's family might still   
be alive and Marguerite's grandmother might be able to tell us more about what we   
are.. And you've all been saying how wonderful it is so I want to see if for myself.."  
  
" Your grandmother is still alive?" Challenger took pity on her and helped stop   
Veronica from rambling further. " Are your mother and father..?"  
  
Marguerite swallowed the lump that rose in her throat. She had managed to avoid   
mentioning anything about her past and family until Challenger had brought it up. All   
she and Veronica had said on the subject was that both of their mothers had been there   
to welcome them; they hadn't mentioned that Marguerite's mother was dead. " My   
parents both died a long time ago. My grandmother on my mothers side is still alive   
and has apparently been looking for me so Veronica and I are going to find her when   
we get off the plateau." Without a word to anyone excusing herself, Marguerite stood   
and walked away from the table, out onto the balcony away from their pitying eyes.  
  
Challenger watched her go, his eyes sad as she left. " Poor child," he commented,   
mainly to himself. He had come to care for and think of Marguerite, Veronica and   
more recently Finn as being the children he and his wife had never had. It saddened   
him to know one of them was hurting. " Finding and losing her parents in one day."  
  
Veronica made a move as if to follow her but was stopped by Ned's hand on her arm.   
Looking at him quizzically, she followed his line of sight and understood, seeing   
Roxton get to his feet and make his excuses.  
  
=*=  
/Part three  
=*=  
  
Quietly, John joined her on the balcony. She didn't acknowledge him but she knew he   
was there. Marguerite wiped at her face as his arms slipped around her waist, leaning   
back against him willingly as his chin came to rest on her shoulder.   
  
" Do you want to talk about it?" Treading carefully, Roxton knew he had to be patient   
if he didn't want her to shut him out again. In some ways they'd become so close.. In   
others there was still a large chasm they needed to conquer.   
  
" There's so much I need to tell you.. I don't know where to begin." Her eyes closed as   
memories filled her minds, things that she'd never imagined telling anyone but knew   
she'd have to share with him if they were to have any chance at staying together.   
  
" There's no rush, Marguerite. Just tell me in your own time." He turned his face   
slightly, his lips brushing against the sensitive skin of her neck. She sighed softly and   
leaned further into him as he inhaled her scene, tightening his arms around her. " I   
thought I'd lost you for good today. When I saw you lying there.." He broke off with a   
shudder, closing his eyes as she turned to face him.  
  
Her lips brushed his in a soft kiss and when he looked down at her, her eyes were   
shining. " You won't lose me unless you want me to go."  
  
Confused by her words but dismissing them when she stood on her tiptoes and kissed   
him again, John smiled tenderly at her. " I'll never want you to go."  
  
" We'll see." Turning back in his arms, she stared out into the night and sighed again.   
" My parents died protecting me." She spoke quietly but he could clearly hear the pain   
in her voice. " They took me to Italy when I was a few months old because my   
grandfather was dying. After he died, my parents took me to France so they could see   
my father's family. They disapproved of my mother because she was different, like   
me." Tears welled up in her eyes again but she blinked them away. " His family told   
some people Mordren sent after us where we were. They attacked and my father died   
to save me and my mother."  
  
" Like Veronica's father." He kissed her neck again in a comforting gesture. He knew   
in a heartbeat that if someone were threatening Marguerite, he'd willingly die to save   
her. He had done, more than once. And he knew Malone would do the same for   
Veronica. Hopefully, he thought, history won't repeat itself. " He obviously loved you   
a lot."  
  
" Apparently, yes. But his family obviously didn't." Swallowing hard, Marguerite   
steeled herself and continued. " My mother fought them and told someone else – I   
don't know who – to take me somewhere safe. She died because of it. I was   
apparently taken to my fathers family who didn't want me but felt responsible for   
what had happened so they moved me from convent to convent and sent me money   
until I was sixteen." Her eyes became distant as she stared up at the moon, taken back   
to her childhood and the nights she'd done the same thing, wishing on all the stars in   
the sky that her parents would someday come for her. " The other children were right,   
I am different. I didn't belong with them in the convents or orphanage. I didn't belong   
anywhere."  
  
" You belong with me." Drawing her back against him, Roxton dropped a kiss to the   
top of her head. " You're different but not in a bad way. You're special – you're you.   
You're the woman I love."  
  
" I love you, too, John." She let him turn her to face him, her eyes shining   
suspiciously. " I don't deserve you but I love you."  
  
He placed a sweet kiss on her forehead and drew her down with him onto the seat on   
the balcony. They sat in silence, wrapped in the others arms, drawing comfort and   
support from each other long into the night.  
  
=*=  
  
Leaving wasn't easy. Marguerite was awake well before dawn and lay there for what   
seemed like hours, listening to his heartbeat beneath her ear. They had retired long   
after everyone else but Marguerite hadn't wanted to be alone so she'd invited the Lord   
into her room. They had made small talk about how good it was to have Malone   
home, how Veronica would finally be happy again and how Finn would react to   
having another brother – and another competitor for Veronica's attention –   
interspersed with soft kisses until eventually they'd fallen asleep. But now she couldn't   
sleep; instead she watched John as he slept, wondering what thoughts were running   
through his mind to cause the smile on his face.  
  
" Marguerite?"  
  
" Shh.." Glancing over at Veronica fleetingly, Marguerite checked to make sure   
Roxton was still sleeping soundly. Thankfully he was. Easing herself out of his   
embrace and out of the bed, she padded over to Veronica. " It's time to go?"  
  
" Yes. We should leave now before anyone else wakes up." Veronica kept her voice   
low, glancing over Marguerites shoulder at the slumbering Lord. " Anything I should   
know about, Marguerite?" Try as she might, she couldn't keep the teasing smile from   
appearing on her face.  
  
Turning her face away to hide her blush, Marguerite busied herself by rummaging   
around in her room, gathering the things she wanted to take with her. " Nothing in   
particular."  
  
Veronica watched as she opened one of her small trinket boxes and removed the   
heart-shaped locket she'd put there months ago. The huntress had wondered why the   
heiress had stopped wearing it but she thought that perhaps she could guess why.   
  
Marguerite had given up hope of ever finding out whom she really was, her fears and   
doubts growing too strong to fight. She had allowed herself to believe her parents had   
abandoned her and that the locket she'd always owned surely must belong to someone   
else because parents who loved their child enough to buy such a precious item would   
never leave it behind.  
  
She knew differently now; she knew the truth. Smiling softly, she unfastened the   
catch and was pleasantly surprised when Veronica took it off her and helped secure it   
in its rightful place.  
  
A matching smile arranged Veronica's lips as she met Marguerite's glowing eyes. "   
Are you ready to go?"  
  
" As ready as I'll ever be." Impulsively reaching down, Marguerite took the younger   
woman's hand in her own and squeezed it, partly to give comfort and partly to receive   
it. " Let's go."  
  
Determined, both women crept quietly through the shadows that swarmed the tree   
house at night. They both put their treasured belongings in their packs, gathering   
supplies as quickly and silently as they could manage. Pausing only to leave a note for   
the others, they stepped into the elevator and began their slow descent to the jungle   
floor.  
  
Neither cast one last final glance around the place that had become their home. Both   
intended to see it again.  
  
=*=  
  
As the elevator was emptied and began preparing for it's upwards climb, Marguerite   
and Veronica slipped away into the night. In the tree house above, Roxton stirred as   
the sound intruded on his dreams. Instinctively reaching for Marguerite, the hunter   
was tugged back into the waking world by his subconscious when it realised he was   
alone.  
  
" Wha..?" Muttering unintelligibly, he opened first one eye and then the other. Alarm   
swept over him when nothing else in the room moved. Roxton leapt immediately from   
the bed, quietly but decisively scanning the room for any sign of her.  
  
Finding none, he made his way through to the main room on the main level of the tree   
house, careful not to alert anyone else to his late night wanderings. There was no   
point in waking the other occupants if Marguerite had merely chosen to get herself a   
midnight snack after all.   
  
Searching the room, his eyes fell on the table, drawn there y the patch of paleness   
contrasting against the dark wood. He snatched the piece of paper up as soon as it was   
within reach and held it up to the moonlight, squinting to read the neat scrawl that   
belonged to Veronica.  
  
" Damn it!" He should have known there was something else, realised Veronica and   
especially Marguerite were keeping something from the rest of them. Still holding the   
note in his grasp, he made his way to the other rooms in the house, waking up their   
occupants and summoning them to the main room.  
  
" Where are Veronica and Marguerite?" Malone voiced the question on all of their   
minds as Challenger took the paper Roxton offered him.  
  
The professor's frown deepened as he read the words on the page. " 'Please don't   
worry about us or try to follow us. When we find what we're looking for, we'll let you   
know. And please don't think we don't trust you – we do. We have to do this on our   
own. We'll be in touch, Veronica and Marguerite'."  
  
" Do what?" Finn asked as the letter was passed on to Ned. She had been learning to   
read and write but found she only recognised one in every six or so words in the paper   
when she peered over the journalists shoulder. " Where have they gone?"  
  
" They've gone to find a city called Satu Linna," Malone read, his grip tightening   
when he thought of them travelling alone, at night, through the jungle. " It has   
something do with their mothers, and the doorway to Avalon."  
  
" Probably where Marguerite was born," Challenger mused thoughtfully. " We didn't   
ask her earlier if her mother had given her any details other than that she was born   
somewhere on the plateau."  
  
John didn't respond to the suggestion, although he knew they were expecting him to   
shed some light on the conversation he'd had with the heiress earlier. Instead he   
disappeared into his room, reappearing a few minutes later fully dressed and checking   
his pistols were loaded. " They can't be too far ahead. If we leave now, we should   
have caught up with them before it gets lighter."  
  
There was a note in his voice that let the others know it was a statement, not a request.   
Following his example, they all wandered off into their individual rooms and were   
ready to leave in ten minutes. Without a word, they stepped into the elevator and   
started their journey.  
  
=*=  
  
By morning, Marguerite and Veronica were aware that they were being followed.   
They didn't know why their friends hadn't let them know where they were but still felt   
a little comforted by knowing they had back up should they need it.  
  
If they were honest with themselves, both Veronica and Marguerite would admit that   
they were beginning to feel a little nervous about what they'd find at the end of their   
journey. They both felt something tugging them in a certain direction; as though there   
were internal compasses inside of them letting them know where true north was. Like   
magnets being drawn together, the instincts guiding them grew stronger as they   
continued walking.  
  
" There's a stream two hours up ahead. We'll stop there and fill our canteens."   
Veronica spoke loud enough for their followers, concealed by some bushes, to hear. "   
And we'll rest, too, for half an hour if you'd like, Marguerite?"  
  
" Sounds good." Distracted be something but not knowing what, Marguerite stared   
ahead into a heavily wooded area to their left. " Do you feel that?"  
  
" Feel what?" Alerted by the guarded tone, Veronica narrowed her eyes in the   
direction Marguerite was looking in, standing close to her companion as she spoke   
quietly. " Did you see something?"  
  
Marguerite shook her head but made no other attempt to move. " I *feel* something.   
Like we're being watched but I'm not sure if it's by a friend or foe."  
  
" Roxton and the others are behind us. Are you sure it isn't them..?"  
  
" Positive." The slightest of blushes stained her cheeks. " I'm used to that feeling, I'd   
know if it was him.. Them." Shaking her head, Marguerite dismissed the sensations. "   
Let's keep going. Hopefully whoever or whatever it is will stay behind."  
  
Nodding her agreement, Veronica briefly put a hand on her friends arm. " If you feel   
anything else, let me know, okay? We're in this together, Marguerite. You're not   
alone."  
  
" I know." She flashed Veronica a brief but sincere smile and straightened, adopting   
her usual collected demeanour. Although she'd become closer to Veronica and had   
shared more with her in the last twenty-four hours than she had with anyone else,   
Marguerite was not about to let herself fall to pieces. She couldn't – and wouldn't – let   
her guard down until she knew everything would be okay if she did. " Well let's get   
going. The sooner we're there, the sooner everything will hopefully be a lot clearer."  
  
" You still have questions?" Picking up the pace set by the heiress, Veronica resisted   
the urge to look behind her and see how close the others actually were. She didn't   
want to risk mentioning anything they didn't know about in case they were close   
enough to hear it.  
  
" Yes and no." Marguerite shrugged as she took the lead through a narrow gap   
between some trees, ducking here and there to avoid snagging her hair or clothes on   
the branches. " I know more about myself now than I ever thought I would. I know   
my name. I know how and why my parents died. I know my fathers family can't be   
trusted and won't want anything to do with me – and to be honest I want nothing to do   
with them.."  
  
" So what else do you want to know?" Able to walk side by side again, Veronica kept   
up the conversation at the same time as keeping an eye on their surroundings. " You   
don't really need your fathers family. You have your grandmother to find, and you   
have the rest of us. I meant what I said, Marguerite. You're not alone anymore. You   
don't have to do this on your own."  
  
Tears stung her eyes but Marguerite blinked them away before Veronica could see   
them. " I know you mean it and I'm grateful.. But there's still so much you don't know   
about me, that the others don't know. And I need to know more about what being a   
Chosen One means. I need to know about the dangers.. I didn't ask for this and neither   
did you but I owe it to Lily to find out all I can before I even consider bringing her   
into this.."  
  
Veronica noticed how her tone softened and grew quieter as Lily was mentioned. She   
felt a pang of sympathy towards the older woman, once again wondering about the   
things Marguerite had endured before arriving on the plateau. It seemed obvious to   
her that Lillian was Marguerite's weakness, and one that had probably been exploited   
before by her enemies. It didn't seem too hard to guess that her daughter was probably   
what had kept Marguerite going through some of the darker times in her life.  
  
" She's lucky to have you looking out for her." She spoke quietly, doing all she could   
to keep the conversation strictly between the two of them. " And if you let us, she'll   
have us all to depend on. I am the Protector after all," she added with a short laugh. "   
I'd be honoured to protect her, too."  
  
" If anything happens to me you might find yourself with more than you'd bargained   
for." Glancing at the blond from the corner of her eye, Marguerite swallowed the   
lump that caught in her throat. " It's our duty to make sure the lines continue, right?"  
  
" Yes, but nothing is going to happen to you." Veronica sounded almost confident   
enough for Marguerite to believe her. " I won't let it. And neither will Roxton," she   
added the last part in a slightly louder voice, grinning innocently when Marguerite   
shot her a wide-eyed look of disbelief. " Should we keep going?"   
  
" Yeah.. In silence, I think." Rolling her eyes, Marguerite took the lead once more,   
pleased to be able to put some more distance between herself and a certain Lord,   
whose gaze she could feel burning into her even from several feet.  
  
Behind her, Veronica laughed knowingly and glanced back to where she knew the   
others were. At first she'd been annoyed they'd gone against the instructions left for   
them at the tree house but now she was glad they were there. She and Marguerite   
were heading into unknown and possibly dangerous territory and it felt good to know   
they weren't alone.  
  
=*=  
/Part Four.  
=*=  
  
They followed silently, maintaining a discreet distance between their leaders. They   
respected the ladies request that they be able to find the mysterious city on their own   
but they were determined to be there just in case they were needed. The jungle was a   
dangerous place and if something were to happen to either of them, the other   
members of their small, mismatched group would never be able to forgive themselves.  
  
That was why they were there; ready to act if they needed to.  
  
And they did.  
  
Just after stopping for a break and small snack by the stream, a group of five raptors   
jumped out of the surrounding trees and pounced on the two women. Roxton,   
Challenger, Malone and Finn wasted no time in joining the battle.  
  
Ned went to help Veronica with one beast, while Finn and Challenger aimed for   
another. The first died after Malone shot it at the same time as Veronica threw her   
knife into its back. The second died when Finn distracted it with several harmful but   
not fatal arrows, giving Challenger the chance to fire twice, killing the creature. The   
third was taken out by Roxton and the final two surrounded Marguerite.  
  
One knocked her down, pouncing and snapping at her when she tried to get up. She   
glanced around quickly, seeing her rifle was lying a few feet away where she'd put it   
there before heading to the stream to fill her canteen. Her pistol was out of reach,   
lying where she'd dropped it when she'd fallen. The others were busy with raptors of   
their own.  
  
" This is bad." She muttered to herself, startled by more snarling from behind her. "   
Really, really bad."  
  
There was nothing she could do as the two raptors circled her, seemingly oblivious to   
the condition of the rest of their pack. If she tried to move, they snapped and hissed at   
her, their jaws coming too close for comfort more than once. She could feel and smell   
their stale breath and fought the urge to empty the contents of her stomach.  
  
Seeing two of the other raptors fall, she knew help was on its way. She didn't want to   
shout but had to draw attention to herself. Fortunately she found she didn't have to.   
Ned and Challenger fired at one of the raptors – missing but managing to distract it.   
Veronica retrieved her knife and prepared to through it, letting go of the handle as   
Roxton finally killed the raptor he'd been fighting with and allowed his attention to   
drift towards the others.  
  
The remaining raptor hesitated for a split-second, almost as if trying to decide whether   
to attack her and get revenge or admit defeat and run. Just as it had made its mind up   
to attack, a noise from the jungle behind caught its attention. A blur of white burst   
through the trees and sped towards the raptor. There was a shriek and a whiney, and   
the raptor fell down dead, a gaping hole in its chest.   
  
Marguerite opened her eyes when she felt something warm on her face. It felt like   
something was breathing on her but it wasn't a raptor. Its breath was strangely sweet,   
not stale and sickening.  
  
The raptors killer stood still, gazing at her with striking brown eyes. At first, she and   
the others mistook it for a while horse but then they saw the weapon it had used to kill   
the raptor and save Marguerite: a pearly horn in the centre of its head, barely stained   
by the raptors blood.  
  
" What is it?" Finn stared at the creature in awe.   
  
" It's a unicorn!" Challenger was constantly amazed by the surprises the plateau had   
thrown at him but he still had trouble believing his eyes. " I thought they only existed   
in fairytales and myths.."  
  
" Apparently not." Malone took a step closer but stopped when the unicorn neighed a   
warning and stomped a hoof on he ground. " Woah.."  
  
Finn continued to stare at the animal, her young eyes wide. She had seen very few   
horses in her short life, and had never heard of unicorns. " It's beautiful!"  
  
Staring up at the creature standing over her protectively, Marguerite could only nod   
her agreement. She saw someone move out of the corner of her eye and heard the   
unicorn neigh again, realising John had tried to come to her aid.  
  
" Let me try." Her eyes fixed on the animal, Veronica took a tentative step forward,   
relieved when it let her. She continued slowly until she was close enough to help   
Marguerite to her feet, noticing for the first time that the heiress had hurt her ankle   
when she'd fallen. " Nice unicorn.." She smiled at it, moving to pet it but stopping   
when it shook its head in response.  
  
Enchanted by the creature, Marguerite reached out her hand. She was delighted when   
it let her touch it, closing its eyes and inclining towards her as she stroked its brilliant   
white mane. " You saved my life."  
  
" Yes it did." Veronica put her arm around Marguerite's waist when she saw the   
heiress stumble a little in her haste to get closer to the animal. " The closer you get the   
safer you are," she murmured softly, recalling the words Isabelle Bernard had spoken   
what seemed like weeks ago.  
  
Startled, Marguerite looked at her as the unicorn snorted its approval at the words. "   
You think we're getting closer?"  
  
" I know we are." Smiling, Veronica led the reluctant woman away from the unicorn   
to where their friends were waiting a safe distance away. " You know we are, too,   
don't you?"  
  
" I guess." Shrugging as she eased herself down onto a large rock, Marguerite noticed   
that the unicorn was still there, watching her. " It's just strange we're so close after less   
than a days walk from the tree house. Why haven't we found the city before if it's not   
so far away..?"  
  
" It might have been because of the rifts through time and space. Perhaps it was   
hidden on another plane until you and Veronica did whatever it is you did."   
Challenger suggested excitedly, his eyes lighting with enthusiasm. " It would explain   
why maps of the plateau are different when they're compared. Maybe now everything   
is stable again we can draw up something more accurate."  
  
" Sounds like a reasonable explanation to me." Malone looked Veronica up and down,   
making sure she was unscathed. " Are you sure you're okay, Veronica?"  
  
" I'm fine, Ned." She smiled at him, pleased at his concern for her. They hadn't yet   
talked about their relationship or the things they'd said before they'd been separated.   
They needed to have a long talk about what was going on between them so they could   
clear the air.. But not yet. There were other things that needed to be dealt with first. "   
Marguerite, are you all right?" She turned her attention to the other woman after   
casting Malone a look that promised they would talk later.  
  
John knelt beside her and carefully eased the boot off her foot. Marguerite looked   
away from the unicorn to smile at him and answer the question. " I think I just   
sprained my ankle when I fell. I'll be fine."  
  
" It's badly swollen but it doesn't look or feel broken." He looked up at her, relief in   
his eyes as his hand came to rest on her foot. " You got lucky, Marguerite." His voice   
was rough. " That raptor would have killed you if it wasn't for your new friend over   
there."  
  
" My mother told me I'd be safer the closer we got to Satu Linna. Something to do   
with it being where I was born, where I'm meant to be." She glanced away from him   
then, looking back to the animal waiting patiently. " I can't explain how but I think if   
we follow it, it'll take us were we want to go." Her gaze fell on Veronica after the   
unicorn nodded it's head, apparently in agreement. " You know when I said we were   
being watched before? It was the unicorn, I'm sure of it."  
  
" Probably making sure we went in the right direction and find our way." Veronica   
agreed immediately. When she thought about it, there was something familiar in the   
creatures gaze. " Are you sure you can keep walking on your ankle? This is the first   
break we've had since we left the tree house last night.. We could camp here for a few   
hours if you need to rest.."  
  
" I'll be fine." She smiled softly and leaned down to put her sock and boot back on.   
Her smile grew when John started to help her. " Are the rest of you coming with us?   
Or are you going to pretend you're not really here and go back to following us?"  
  
Tying her boot securely but not tightly enough to hurt her, Roxton looked up at her   
with a grin. " You'll need someone to help you hobble along and it isn't fair to lumber   
that on Veronica so.." Standing up, he offered her a hand and gently pulled her up,   
keeping hold of her when she was up. " Are you okay with all of this?"  
  
Appreciating his concern and the discreet way he asked, Marguerite smiled softly. " I   
will be."  
  
" If you're gonna start making goo-goo eyes at each other, I'm going back to the tree   
house." Finn's complaint brought them all back to the present. It took Marguerite and   
Roxton a moment to realise the young woman had actually been talking to Malone   
and Veronica but they blushed nevertheless.  
  
Challenger chuckled in amusement and patted Finn's shoulder sympathetically.   
Although he understood what she meant, he was personally pleased that both couples   
had the opportunity to gaze at each other like they were. There'd been a time when he   
thought members of the group would never find their way back to the rest of them but   
he was glad that they all had. Besides, seeing the obvious affection between the two   
couples reminded him of his wife, and gave him hope that she'd still be waiting for   
him when he found his way back to her.  
  
He opened his mouth to speak, then noticed something and smiled. " It looks like you   
won't have to worry about walking, Marguerite. If I'm not mistaken your friend is   
offering you a ride."  
  
They all turned to look and saw the unicorn crouched down, almost as if it were   
waiting for someone to mount it. It whinnied and snorted, its eyes locked on   
Marguerite. She hesitantly moved closer, with John at her side, pleased when it made   
no move to get up.  
  
With the hunters help, she managed to mount the unicorn and held onto its mane as   
gently as she could as it straightened into an upright position.  
  
" That's not fair." She heard Finn grumble as the others cautiously approached, careful   
not to scare the animal. " Why does she get a ride and the rest of us have to walk?"  
  
It was Veronica who answered, smiling as she took her place by the unicorn, and   
Marguerite's, side. " Because she's the Chosen One."  
  
" And she's hurt." Ned chimed in, staring at the unicorn, still amazed by its presence.   
He'd seen so many wonderful and sometimes terrifying things since coming to the   
plateau but he was still awed by some of the things they'd seen. It was nice to find   
something that wasn't a threat once in a while.  
  
Her hands tangled in the unicorn's mane, Marguerite was only mildly surprised when   
the animal started moving. " Looks like we're on our way."  
  
Veronica reached up and took one of her hands. " We're almost there, Marguerite."   
Her eyes glowed with excitement. " We're almost there."  
  
The two women and the unicorn led the way, with Roxton and Malone walking as   
close to the unicorn as they dared. Challenger fell into step with Finn and followed the   
others into the trees, relying on the strange creature to guide the way.  
  
=*=  
  
For three hours they kept up a steady pace. They stopped every now and then to rest   
and drink but every time they lingered for too long, the unicorn would stomp its   
hooves until they were on their way again.  
  
" We've done this before," Challenger commented as they resumed their journey   
through the jungle.   
  
" Done what?" Finn, determined not to be forgotten in all the excitement surrounding   
Marguerite and Veronica, jumped at the chance to take part in a conversation.   
  
" Followed a horse to reach our destination." Challenger chuckled quietly, sharing a   
grin with Malone and Veronica, who'd fallen back to allow the hunter a few moments   
alone with the heiress. " Last time we followed an animal like this we found Roxton   
had become King."  
  
Finn blinked. She hadn't heard that story yet. " King?"  
  
" Yep." Malone grinned and picked up the tale, remembering it well. " That was the   
time we fought an evil sorcerer and dragon, who led all of the previous kings to their   
untimely ends so he could someday take over the kingdom."  
  
" We've had some great adventures." Challenger sounded almost sad. " It'll be a   
shame to see them end."  
  
Veronica snorted at exactly the same time as the unicorn ahead of them. " That's not   
going to happen for a long time. You're forgetting you now have a Protector, a   
Chosen One and a woman from the future in our midst. Besides, Marguerite's the one   
with a kingdom at the end of this journey.. And even if we do find a way off the   
plateau, you'll all be coming back to visit won't you?"  
  
" Absolutely!" Challenger nodded enthusiastically, the volume of his voice causing   
the unicorn to look back and whiney softly. " You'll have trouble getting me to stay   
away, Veronica. I'm certain we'll all find life in London incredibly dull after a few   
months there and will be lining up to come back."  
  
" Couldn't agree more." Ned threw her an encouraging smile. " I've never been as   
inspired by anywhere else as much as I am here. You'll be begging us to leave."  
  
Veronica laughed and blushed at the same time. She knew he was talking about more   
than just the scenery. " What about you, Finn? It's safe to say Roxton will come back   
whenever Marguerite does.. How about you? Will you come back and visit?"  
  
" Maybe." Finn shrugged and kept her eyes fixed ahead. " If I'm wanted. Who knows   
what'll happen now? You'll be busy protecting things, her highness will be living a   
life of luxury in her palace, no doubt with Roxton at her side.. Will you have time for   
common people like the rest of us?"  
  
Her tone was noticeably bitter, and she quickened her pace when she was finished,   
walking fast enough to keep ahead of them but not fast enough to catch up with   
Marguerite and Roxton. She blinked back tears and found herself wishing she could   
turn back time to before Marguerite and Veronica became the 'special' ones. At least   
then she had a family, and wasn't afraid of losing it.  
  
" What's her problem?" Ned stared at her as Veronica and Challenger traded   
concerned looks. " She doesn't sound like the person you described her as being."  
  
" I think she's jealous." Challenger purposely kept his voice low. " Because of this   
new bond between Marguerite and Veronica, and because you're back, Ned. You're   
one more person she has to share her family with."  
  
" She's got nothing to be afraid of. I wish there was something I could say to convince   
her of that.." Veronica sighed heavily. She couldn't win. If she spent time with Finn,   
she felt bad for neglecting her friendship with Marguerite, even if the heiress didn't   
say anything. If she spent time with Marguerite, Finn got jealous and she felt bad for   
neglecting their friendship. Now Ned was back.. Was it so bad to have more than one   
or two close friends? Another thought crossed her mind and she sighed again, shaking   
her head. " She'd better not give Marguerite a hard time over this. She has enough to   
deal with as it is."  
  
" She certainly has." To her surprise, Challenger agreed and Malone nodded. " Well   
it's got to be hard for her," he expanded on the subject seeing the surprised expression   
on her face. " At least you had ten years with your parents and knew they loved you.   
Marguerite will never get to know hers and, from what you've said, she'll never get to   
see her mother again.. She already had a lot to carry on her shoulders before getting   
here, I don't know what but there was obviously something, and now she has this."  
  
Malone nodded again but also managed a smile. " But now she has us, Challenger.   
Roxton won't let her lose us so easily."  
  
Choosing to stay silent, Veronica simply smiled and hoped Marguerite somehow   
knew how they all felt. If she did, she'd know she had no reason to be afraid of their   
reactions to her secrets – well, the secret she'd shared with Veronica anyway.  
  
Shaking her head, she kept an even pace, allowing her mind to drift a little before   
dragging it back to the present. Hopefully Marguerite and Finn would realise that they   
weren't going to be abandoned again. She knew from personal experience that it took   
a while to get over the fear but it was possible. All they had to do was open their   
hearts and believe. She could only hope that it wasn't too much to ask.  
  
=*=  
/Part Five.  
=*=  
  
Their journey stopped at a wall that only became visible when they'd stood staring at   
it for several long minutes. It was a magnificent sight, climbing up into the sky with   
no apparent end.  
  
" Shouldn't we have seen this from the tree house?" Malone stood with Challenger   
and Roxton, craning his neck in a futile attempt to see the top.  
  
" It seems to be protected somehow.. Perhaps we have to be a certain distance away to   
see it.." Challenger stared in amazement, trying to get his scientific mind around the   
phenomenon. " Or maybe we can see it now because Marguerite and Veronica are   
here and have acknowledged their roles.."  
  
" You have no idea, do you?" Roxton gave him a small smile as the professor   
sheepishly ducked his head. The smile faded when he noticed Marguerite get down   
from the unicorn and limp over to where Veronica stood. " Marguerite? What are you   
doing?"  
  
The brunette woman shook her head, clasping Veronica's hand when she reached her.   
" I don't know, John. I just know we have to do something."  
  
The unicorn neighed once, straightened and ran off into the surrounding jungle. The   
two women moved closer to the wall, reaching out the hands that weren't joined. They   
closed their eyes as they touched the wall, a golden light being emitted from their   
palms and into the stone. They only opened their eyes and looked when they heard a   
stifled gasp from behind them. The patch of wall in front of them had disappeared and   
a golden archway had taken its place. Still holding hands, Veronica and Marguerite   
took a step forward and knew without turning that their friends were right behind   
them.  
  
Silently, the group walked through the archway and through a short, dark tunnel that   
was lit by only a few burning torches.  
  
Satu Linna was there to greet them on the other side. It was as they'd been told: a   
great city with almost hundreds of buildings. Old and new combined with stone   
houses and wooden huts. There was a thriving market place, something that looked   
like a town hall and a library next to it. There were horses and carts and behind the   
other smaller settlements, they could see a big grey stone building with turrets: the   
palace. On one side of the city, they could see the wall guarding it but it seemed to   
flicker, allowing the residents to glimpse the world outside. On the other side were   
more trees, different to those found in the jungle but there were a lot of them. There   
was a path leading through the trees but was guarded by two men Veronica   
recognised as being Avatar warriors.  
  
" We're here." Marguerite's voice was barely louder than a whisper. " We're actually   
*here*." She felt strange.. She felt safe, she felt alive.. She felt as though she really   
belonged there within the city walls. She felt like she'd finally come home.  
  
" Now what?" Finn stood separated from the rest of the group, her arms folded   
stubbornly across her chest, her expression scornful. " Is this it?"  
  
No one answered; they didn't get the chance. An elderly woman dressed in a long   
burgundy shift dress joined them, smiling warmly and bowing slightly in their   
direction. " You have come to us as we were told you would. Veronica Layton,   
Marguerite Bernard, our Protector and our Queen, welcome back to Satu Linna. We   
are honoured to have you here."  
  
" Erm.. Thanks, I guess." The two women in question exchanged glances. " We're   
honoured to be here as well. Aren't we, Marguerite?"  
  
" Sure. Yes. Of course." Shaking herself mentally, Marguerite smiled a little   
uncertainly. " I'm not used to hearing Bernard as part of my name yet."  
  
" Give it time and you will be." Veronica smiled reassuringly and turned her attention   
to the woman standing before them. " Marguerite was told she could learn about her   
family here, and I was told I could get to Avalon to see my mother.."  
  
" Of course!" The woman beamed and nodded. " Avalon is guarded by those Avatar   
warriors." She pointed to the path they'd noticed earlier. " Your mother is waiting for   
you, Veronica. She will be delighted that you have found us so quickly." Looking to   
Marguerite with a small curtsey, the woman smiled again. " Your family history is   
stored in the palace library, Marguerite. There are journals and images of your family   
that span over one hundred years. I have been waiting for this day to come for many   
years. I will take you home now if you wish."  
  
Facing each other, Veronica and Marguerite smiled. " Looks like we're going our   
separate ways for a while. Go and talk to your mother."  
  
" Are you sure? I can come with you and see her later.." Knowing how nervous   
Marguerite was although she tried to hide it, Veronica was reluctant to leave her alone   
after coming so far together. She wanted to see her mother but she would put if off for   
a while if Marguerite wanted her to.  
  
" I'm sure. You've been waiting for this moment for nearly thirteen years.. Go and see   
her." Impulsively moving forward to hug her, Marguerite smiled softly when she   
stepped back. " Say hi from me."  
  
Still hesitating, Veronica chewed on her bottom lip. " You could tell her yourself if   
you come with me.."  
  
" I have a lot of reading to do. If you're nervous, I'm sure Ned would go with you.."   
Winking at the journalist as Veronica blushed, she smiled mischievously when   
Malone moved closer. " You'll go to Avalon with her, won't you, Ned?"  
  
" Will you?" Glancing at him shyly, Veronica again chewed on her lower lip. " You   
don't have to."  
  
" I'd like to. If you want me there.." Ned added hurriedly, his cheeks flushing lightly.   
  
Veronica nodded and took the hand he offered her. The two started towards the path   
and were watched by their friends until the Avatar warriors stepped aside and let the   
pair continue along the path until the jungle swallowed them whole.  
  
Sighing a little wistfully, Marguerite reached a hand up to her throat, toying with the   
locket that rested there. " Looks like Veronica got her wish."  
  
" She did, and now it's your turn." Putting a supportive arm around her waist, John   
looked at the elderly woman, curious at the fond expression on her face. " Is it all   
right if we come with her to the palace?"  
  
" Of course, Lord Roxton. We were told that you and your friends would be   
accompanying them. You are all welcomed in Satu Linna." She smiled again, turned   
away and started walking briskly through the city. " Come with me. You must be   
eager to rest and seek nourishment after your journey."  
  
The smaller group followed eagerly. Roxton walked with Marguerite and Challenger   
walked with Finn, aware that the young woman was attempting to isolate herself from   
the rest of them. They paused for a moment outside of the palace, looking up at the   
impressive building for a few seconds before they were ushered inside.  
  
" Wow." John whistled at the inside of the palace. It looked remarkably like his home   
on the Roxton Estate but also faintly resembled the haunted castle they'd found   
themselves in a few years ago. " It's a nice place you have here."  
  
" All furnishings were designed or brought here by members of your family,   
Marguerite. Those that were designed by them were built by our very own craftsmen."   
The woman explained proudly. She started up the grand staircase in the centre of the   
entrance hall. " The library is on the first floor and the bedrooms are on the second.   
Would you like to rest first or visit the library?"  
  
" Library for me, please." She gripped John's hand as they started up the stairs. She   
was a little overwhelmed by the size of the palace, and the grandness of it all. She   
opened her mouth to speak but stopped when they reached the first small landing. Her   
gaze fell on a small table or, more accurately, on what was on the table: a family   
portrait, of her family. " Oh."  
  
The woman moved closer to her as she picked up the small painting, seeing the tears   
in Marguerite's eyes and feeling moisture sting her own. " Your mother had that done   
just after you were born, Marguerite. The baby is you; you were four days old at the   
time. The man standing behind you and your mother is your father." Sighing to   
herself, the woman reached out and touched the picture. " I remember the day they   
left. I remember begging them to stay."  
  
" You knew my parents well?" Carefully putting the image down, Marguerite turned   
to her.  
  
" Yes, my child. I was your mother, the Queens, aid, just like my mother before me. I   
was there when you were born, I was to help Queen Isabelle look after you and be   
your governess." Reaching a hand up to touch Marguerite's cheek, she smiled a   
watery smile on seeing the locket. " Your parents had that made for you a few days   
before they left. Your mother had one just like it, given to her by her mother. It   
became a tradition of sorts."  
  
" Thank you for telling me." Marguerite took the older woman's hand in hers and   
smiled tenderly. " So what do I call you? What's your name?"  
  
" Forgive me, my name is Mariella. I should have said so before." Clearing her throat,   
she turned to the next flight of stairs. " You must be anxious to learn all you can and   
there is much for you to read before you choose whether to stay or go."  
  
On the second landing, there was a hallway with several doors leading off it. Mariella   
walked them passed three of them, describing briefly what was behind each one: a   
workshop where her family had designed things, a study belonging to her father and a   
study belonging to her mother. They passed another room and were told it was to be   
Marguerite's playroom when she was a child. It had been fully furnished and stocked   
with toys before she was born, Mariella explained wiping a tear from her eye. It   
would have been perfect because it was joined to both of her parent's studies by a   
series of interconnecting doors.  
  
The fourth door led into the library and Mariella proudly opened the room for its   
rightful owner. The walls were lined with bookshelves and there was a large table in   
the centre, with more books stacked neatly in a pile.  
  
" I took the liberty of collecting your mother's journals for you to read after Abigail   
told us you would be arriving soon. Your father's, I believe, are stored in his study. He   
was a very private man. I didn't think it would be right for me to intrude; he would   
have preferred his daughter to search for them herself." Mariella led Marguerite to the   
table and handed her the first of the leather bound journals.  
  
" Isabelle DiMarco," Marguerite read the engraved name with a thoughtful expression   
on her face. " Is that my mother's maiden name?"  
  
" Your grandmother married an Italian man called Louis DiMarco, yes. That is the   
first journal your mother wrote in, before she left the plateau with Abigail in search of   
the world beyond." Mariella closed Marguerite's hands around the journal and headed   
for the door. " I will leave you in peace now. If you need anything, call for me." She   
paused to look at the others, as if only just remembering they were there. " Do you   
wish to stay here or should I show you to your rooms?"  
  
" Ah.." Challenger deliberated for a few seconds. He wanted to learn more about the   
mixed cultures of the city, and about its history, but he understood that Marguerite   
would want some time to herself. " If you could show us to our rooms, that would be   
most kind. We'll give you some time alone, Marguerite."  
  
" Thank you, George." The smile she gave him was dazzling and unlike any smile   
they'd seen on her face before.  
  
" No problem, your majesty." He winked at her as he ushered Finn from the room.   
She could still hear their voices, growing fainter the further they walked, but she was   
still able to make out what they were saying. " Those books in there, Mariella, are   
they all journals belonging to one family?"  
  
Mariella's laugh could be heard floating down the corridor towards them. " Yes,   
Professor Challenger. They go back over a hundred years. That is Marguerite's private   
collection. You are more than welcome to visit the public library for a complete   
history of the city."  
  
" Sounds great. Where are we going now?" Finn's bored tones were heard before   
Challenger could ask anything else. " Is there any chance of getting something to eat   
around here?"  
  
" The bedrooms are on the second floor, like I said before, and I would be glad to   
have someone bring some nourishment to your rooms." Their voices trailed off and   
Marguerite rolled her eyes.  
  
" Finn doesn't seem so happy to be here." She still held the journal in her hands,   
almost afraid to open it.  
  
" She's not your problem." Roxton wrapped his arms around her in a light embrace,   
dropping a kiss atop her head. " Don't let her spoil this for you, Marguerite. You've   
waited too long."  
  
" Will you stay with me?" Her voice sounded small and she knew it, lowering her   
eyes partly out of annoyance with herself.  
  
Tightening his arms around her, he held her close. " Always, Marguerite. Always."  
  
The smile she gave him was forced but he didn't notice as he sat down beside her at   
the table. She took a deep breath and opened the journal to the first page, praying   
fleetingly that he would be willing to keep his promise of 'always' when he learnt the   
whole truth.  
  
Forcing those fears out of her mind, she concentrated on the neatly written words of   
the mother she had never known.  
  
=*=  
  
Avalon was smaller than the city but just as impressive. After following the path   
through the forest, they found themselves on the edge of a clearing. In the centre of   
the clearing was a castle, similar to the palace but slightly smaller and gold in colour.  
  
" I've been here before," Veronica whispered to Ned in an awe-struck tone, holding   
onto his hand securely. " I remember.. After my father died.. My mother brought me   
here.." She touched the Trion at her neck and blinked back tears. " I remember, Ned."  
  
Frowning a little at her reference to her father, Ned gave her hand a squeeze. He had   
heard about her memories regarding what had happened to her parents but wished   
he'd been there when she'd remembered the truth. He knew what it was like having to   
deal with repressed memories and thought that maybe he could've helped. " Let's go   
and find your mother."  
  
" Yeah.. Let's go." Smiling brightly, Veronica led him by the hand to the entrance of   
the castle. The Avatar warriors there bowed on seeing her necklace and let them pass   
without a word. Once inside, Veronica stopped so suddenly Ned almost bumped into   
her. When he looked up, he saw the reason why. " Mother."  
  
Abigail Layton stepped down the few remaining steps and walked towards her   
daughter, embracing her warmly. " My darling Veronica. Welcome to Avalon." She   
surprised them both then and stood back from Veronica so she could embrace   
Malone, kissing him lightly on the cheek. " Welcome, Edward Malone. Ned. I'm   
pleased Veronica brought you with her." Turning on her heel, she headed for the   
wooden doors on one side of the hall. " You must be hungry. We can talk as you eat."  
  
Shrugging at the look on confusion Malone wore, Veronica followed her mother and   
Malone followed her. They found themselves in a big dining room and were quickly   
ushered into their seats. Abigail sat down at the head of the table, with Ned on her left   
and Veronica on her right.  
  
" Eat," she told them, motioning to the heavily laden plates that were put in front of   
them. " I will tell my story while you eat and you can ask questions later."  
  
When they started digging in, Abigail began talking. " As you know, Veronica, I left   
the plateau with Isabelle when we were nineteen. While she met and fell in love with   
Jacob, I met your father. For years we lived in the outside world until I became   
pregnant with you. I had heard what happened to Isabelle and Jacob and was afraid it   
would happen to us if we remained there. Your father and I came to the plateau and   
stayed here until you were born. My mother was the Protector at the time and agreed   
that I should be allowed to have my freedom while I could. She argued with the   
Avatar warriors and with the elders of Satu Linna until they agreed to let us leave. We   
had to stay on the plateau but it wasn't a problem. Your father loved it here, he was   
willing to stay forever." She paused to blink back tears and continued in a mildly   
strained voice. " We had learnt that the plateau was expanding and had a new centre   
so your father and I went in search of it with a small expedition. When we found it, he   
suggested we build the tree house and live there so we did."  
  
Pausing again to compose herself, Abigail suddenly appeared years older. The strain   
of having to remember losing her husband and of having to live for so long without   
her daughter was catching up with her. " As you know, we lived there in peace for   
several wonderful years. Then Mordren came and my mother sent the Avatar warriors   
to find us and bring us here, where we'd be safe. I didn't want to believe them so they   
took me by force. My mother died while I was here and your father came for me,   
leaving you with the Amazons. When he learnt about my mother he knew the time   
had come for us to move to Avalon. We came to get you, intending to bring you here   
so we'd all be safe. You know that didn't happen. Mordren killed your father and I   
brought you here to Avalon. Several days later the Avatar forced Mordren to leave.   
We buried your father and I wanted to bring you back to Avalon but you obviously   
didn't want to come. I later learnt that you wouldn't have been able to come back. Fate   
wouldn't allow it; it would have meant you wouldn't have met your friends and that   
Marguerite wouldn't have learnt about her birthright. I left you at the tree house and   
told the Amazons to take care of you. You were traumatised by what had happened   
and within days had concocted a story you preferred. I had no choice but to leave you   
believing what you wanted to but I knew you would find you way to Avalon when the   
time was right."  
  
Veronica set her fork down on the table and stared at her mother evenly. " You knew   
what happened to Marguerite's parents and you didn't do anything to help? You could   
have saved Marguerite from a miserable childhood.."  
  
" I wanted to, Veronica, but I couldn't. That wasn't the way it was meant to be."   
Abigail gave her a meaningful look. " If I had done that, Marguerite would not be the   
woman she is now. Important events in her life would not have occurred."  
  
" Lillian wouldn't exist," Veronica realised what her mother was getting at with a sigh.  
  
Ned, who'd remained silent up until that moment, frowned and put his cup down on   
the table. " Who's Lillian?"  
  
" She's.. ah.. Someone." Hurriedly searching her mind for a way to change the subject,   
Veronica looked at her mother again. " You said I could leave the plateau but from   
what you've said now it sounds like I have to stay here in Avalon."  
  
" Ordinarily you would. But it's time to change the old traditions and start a new one.   
Avalon is protected within Satu Linna and you both know how to get here now. I see   
no reason why you or Marguerite should be tied down to one place. My mother was   
very set in her ways; unlike Marguerite's family, ours never venture beyond the   
plateau until I left. I don't think there's been a woman from Marguerite's family   
who've married someone from the plateau in over four generations." Abigail took her   
daughters hand and smiled. " I want you to get the chance to live your life, Veronica.   
As long as you and Marguerite return when the plateau calls you, I see no reason why   
you shouldn't be able to leave and live relatively normal lives."  
  
" If I leave, can I come back and visit?" Glancing down at the table shyly, Veronica   
looked up into her mother's warm eyes.   
  
Abigail smiled again, her eyes shining brightly. " I wouldn't want it any other way.   
We have a lot of catching up to do and I would like to meet all of your friends, and   
see Marguerite and Mr. Malone again." Grinning at the identical blushes on their   
faces, Abigail stood and straightened her white gown. " You must both be tired and, if   
I'm right, will have a long journey ahead of you in the days to come. In the morning,   
I'll take you to your friends and Mariella will show you the way off the plateau, and   
the way you can return."  
  
" That doesn't give us much time together.. And Marguerite has a lot to learn.."   
Veronica protested as they were led from the room. Why was her mother so eager to   
be rid of her? Had she done something wrong?  
  
" You'll be back, my darling. There'll be plenty of time when you come back."   
Abigail's expression clouded over and she hesitated at the foot of the stairs. " You   
must leave tomorrow. Those who would seek to hurt the members of our lines know   
now that there is a new generation in control. They will try to end one or both lines   
and although you and Marguerite are safe here for the time being.."  
  
" Lily isn't," Veronica finished grimly, her eyes wide with barely veiled fear. " Does   
Marguerite know..?"  
  
" No, and you must not tell her. Just get to London as soon as you can. Take care of   
each other. Don't fail her, Veronica. Don't let her face it alone like I did with Isabelle."   
Hugging her daughter once more, Abigail resumed walking up the stairs and showed   
them to their rooms.  
  
Unaware of whom Lillian or 'Lily' was, Malone sensed whoever she was, she was   
important. He was affected by the same urgency that surrounded the two Layton   
women and was determined to help Veronica do whatever she had to do.  
  
=*=  
/Part Six  
=*=  
  
She was awake before the sunlight crept through the window and filled her room.   
Marguerite stretched languidly in her large bed and smiled to herself. She was home,   
in her own room in the palace she'd been born in. It was exhilarating to finally have   
some answers to the questions she'd had for what seemed like forever and it was an   
incredible feeling to finally know where she truly belonged.  
  
The night before John had retired to his own room quite early on, partly to catch up on   
his sleep but mainly to give her some time alone. Marguerite knew it and appreciated   
the gesture. She had been putting off sharing the details she knew he would someday   
have to know and had immersed herself in her mothers journals, managing to read   
half of them before Mariella had kindly insisted she go to bed.  
  
So far, she had managed to read the journals covering her mother's childhood and her   
journey off the plateau. The last journal she read was the last with the name 'DiMarco'   
on the front and on the final page her mother had written about her wedding, and the   
day she had become Isabelle Bernard, wife to Jacob Bernard, a man from a half-  
French, half-English background.  
  
Marguerite had settled in her room with those happy thoughts and words at the   
forefront of her mind. She had concentrated on sending some images to Lillian before   
falling asleep, letting her daughter know she was safe and happy and planning on   
coming for her very soon. As she slept she dreamt, and she was almost certain her   
daughter shared the dream.  
  
They had come back to Satu Linna, together with John and the others – even   
Summerlee and Jesse Challenger had accompanied them. They had explored the city   
and the palace and for the first time in as long as she could remember, Marguerite had   
been able to relax and simply enjoy being a mother. She hadn't needed to keep her   
guard, hadn't felt like she had to constantly keep one eye on Lily and one eye on their   
surroundings. There had been no danger, no uncertainty. Nothing but happiness and   
laughter and peace.  
  
The best part of the dream, after being reunited with her daughter, was that Lillian had   
been accepted immediately by everyone else as being one of the family. Even John –   
especially John – had gone out of his way to get to know her and make her feel   
welcome.  
  
The smile faded a little as Marguerite realised it had only been a dream. She still had   
to tell the others that Lily existed and until she did, the future she dreamt about would   
be just that: a dream and nothing more.  
  
" You know what you have to do, Marguerite." Pushing herself up and out of bed, she   
walked over to the mirror at the dressing table and smiled at the photograph of her   
parents Mariella had put there. " If you want the future to be better than the past,   
you're going to have to start being honest with everyone." Staring at herself sternly,   
she sent Lillian all the love and optimism she could muster. " It's going to okay, Lily.   
We have to believe it's going to be okay."  
  
Her mind set resolutely, Marguerite stood and went to find something to wear. She   
had to talk to Roxton and the others before she lost her nerve. The sooner it was said,   
the sooner she could look forward to going back to her daughter.  
  
=*=  
  
A goodnights sleep and a good meal had done wonders to improve Finn's mood. She   
sat down at the table in the dining room, waiting nervously for the others to join her   
for breakfast. She had apologized to Mariella for being impolite and relieved when   
she'd immediately been forgiven. Mariella was in good spirits; the child she'd been   
mourning for years had returned a woman.   
  
All Finn had left to do was wait for the others and hope they would be as forgiving.  
  
Hearing voices in the hall outside, her shoulders tensed. She stared expectantly at the   
door, holding her breath in anticipation as Roxton and Challenger entered the room,   
engaged in an animated conversation.  
  
" I'm glad Marguerite has found her family, even if her parents aren't able to tell her   
about them personally," Challenger said warmly as Roxton held the door open for   
him. " I don't think I've ever seen her so at peace.."  
  
" I know, she's been waiting for this for so long.." Roxton grinned, almost as happy as   
if it were happening to him instead. " She came here hoping to get her birth certificate   
but I think she found more than she ever let herself hope for. Maybe now she can let   
go of the past and move on."  
  
" Let's hope so." Challenger grinned knowingly and patted Roxton on the shoulder.   
He knew the Lord was hoping Marguerite would be able to put her fears and   
insecurities behind her and agree to explore what was between them openly. If Roxton   
had his way, her name wouldn't stay Bernard for long. " Finn!" His grin widened   
when he spotted her trying to sink down in her chair. " Good morning. Did you sleep   
well?"  
  
Smiling weakly, Finn nodded and forced herself to sit upright. " Yes, thanks. Did   
you?"  
  
" Indeed I did, thank you for asking." Taking the seat next to her, George watched on   
as Roxton took the seat next to where Marguerite would be sitting. " Are you feeling   
better this morning, Finn?"  
  
She nodded again and looked down at the table, ashamed of her previous behaviour.   
She had behaved like a spoilt child and she knew it. " I'm sorry for how I acted   
yesterday. I hope I didn't spoil things for Marguerite or Vee."  
  
" I'm sure you didn't, Finn. And you've nothing to apologize for, I'm sure you were   
just tired from our journey." He smiled tolerantly at her and reached for the jug of   
what looked like fruit juice, pouring himself a drink. " Is there anything troubling you   
about what's happened recently? I know I'm still trying to catch up myself and get   
over the shock of seeing Malone again, as well as finding Marguerite in that cave.."  
  
She noticed he trailed off and glanced apologetically at Roxton for mentioning the   
event they had all silently agreed never to bring up again. Understanding, she spoke   
up and earned herself a grateful look from both the Lord and the professor. " I   
suppose that I'm nervous. We'll be going back to London soon, right, since Mariella   
knows the way off the plateau and I don't know what's going to happen to me then.   
You've all got lives and families and things to take care of. I've got no where to go."  
  
" Nonsense!" Challenger looked appalled that she thought they'd abandon her and go   
their separate ways – and that it hadn't occurred to anyone to reassure her. Reaching   
for her, he took her hand and gazed at her gravely. " Finn, I may not have made it   
clear but I thought I'd implied it – obviously I was mistaken. You will always have a   
home with me, and my wife Jesse if she's waiting for me. We never had children of   
our own because of my career but that's a decision I've come to regret since coming   
here. I consider you all to be the children I never had and I would be thrilled if you   
would think of me as your surrogate father."  
  
" Really?" Blinking suddenly, Finn ducked her head to hide her tears. When she   
raised her face there was a bright smile on her lips that matched the spark in her eyes.   
" Thank you."  
  
" You're welcome to stay here, too, whenever you're in the neighbourhood,"   
Marguerite announced as she entered the room, Veronica, Ned and Abigail following   
her in. " That goes for all of you. If you don't want to stay in the palace itself, Mariella   
said it would be easy to get you a place of your own inside of the city."  
  
" And there's always the tree house. You're welcome there whenever you want. It's   
your home as much as it's mine," Veronica added with a smile at her mother and Ned.   
" Speaking of home.. This is my mother, Abigail Layton. Mum, these are my friends."  
  
Abigail smiled in greeting and gracefully took her seat next to Veronica, who sat next   
to Roxton. Ned sat beside Challenger, leaving Marguerite to sit at the head of the   
table.  
  
Mariella appeared with two servers, placing more food on the already loaded table.   
The two servers left but Mariella stayed and joined them at Marguerite's request.  
  
Breakfast was accompanied by small talk. Mariella and Abigail took turns in   
answering Challenger's questions; Veronica, Malone and Finn exchanged stories of   
what had happened to the group during each of their absences. Roxton sat listening to   
both conversations when he wasn't giving Marguerite concerned glances. The heiress   
- and new Queen – barely touched her food and hadn't spoken since asking Mariella to   
stay.  
  
" Is the way you and Isabelle used to leave the plateau still available? Could we use it   
to get home?" Challenger, fairly certain he knew the answer, couldn't stop himself   
from asking – to reassure himself as well as to broach the subject with the others.  
  
" Yes. The only constant route to and from the plateau is as protected as the city itself.   
It is the only doorway that cannot be sealed or blocked in any way." Abigail answered   
seriously, noticing the downward cast eyes of Mariella. " Marguerite's family have   
been travelling to the outside world for decades. As long as there is always a member   
of the Chosen One line alive, the doorway will remain open and protected by the same   
powers that protect the city."  
  
" Can you show us the way?" Roxton looked between Abigail and Mariella, noticing   
the way Veronica glanced nervously between her mother and Marguerite.  
  
Again Abigail answered before Mariella could. " Yes I can, Lord Roxton. I   
understand you'll all be eager to leave, especially since you know you can return any   
time you want. However, I have duties to tend to in Avalon so I won't be able to show   
you personally. Mariella can show you where to go." Her gaze moved from Roxton to   
Marguerite, her smile kind. " I assume you'll want to leave immediately."  
  
" As long as there's definitely a way for us to return." Marguerite gave a brisk nod, her   
expression devoid of the happiness her companions were expecting to see. Out of   
them all, she had always been one of the most desperate to leave and although she'd   
found a home on the plateau, they'd expected her to be a little happier about the   
prospect of leaving. That said, with recent developments they'd expected her to want   
to put off leaving for one or two days so she could learn more about her family. " I see   
no reason why we shouldn't be able to leave immediately."  
  
" Marguerite.. Don't you want to stay for a little longer? There is still much for you to   
learn, for me to tell you.." Mariella implored her, gazing at her pleadingly.  
  
" We can stay for a few more days, Marguerite. We don't have to leave so soon.   
We've waited three years, I'm sure we could all wait a day or two more." Challenger's   
suggestion was backed up by nods from Roxton and Malone and a smile from Finn.   
The only person who understood and did nothing was Veronica.  
  
Taking a deep breath, her eyes locked on Veronica's and she took comfort in the look   
her friend gave her. " I can't put off going to London now that I know I can. There's   
something I haven't told any of you, something I should have said a long time ago but   
couldn't, for various reasons." Faltering at the expressions on their faces, Marguerite   
looked at Veronica for guidance.  
  
The younger woman took the hint and got out of her seat, moving to stand behind   
Marguerite, supportively laying a hand on her shoulder. " Go on, Marguerite." Giving   
her shoulder a squeeze, Veronica gave the others a look warning them not to interrupt.   
" Tell them."  
  
" I have more reason that any of you to want to return to London immediately."   
Swallowing hard, Marguerite forced her gaze to stay fixed on Abigail's encouraging   
face, knowing that she couldn't bear to see the reactions of her friends if they were   
anything like she anticipated. " I have a daughter. Her name is Lillian and she turned   
seven four months ago."  
  
Silence met her announcement. Malone stared into space; it made sense that Veronica   
and her mother would be determined to protect her – and he understood why they   
wouldn't want to let Marguerite know her daughter was possibly in danger.   
Challenger looked as though he wanted to say something, his jaw working but the   
words refusing to come. Finn thought it was great – she wasn't the baby anymore –   
but was kept quiet by the tension in the room. Mariella appeared surprised but also   
pleased.  
  
Roxton.. His expression hardened after a few seconds. If she'd been looking at him in   
those moments, Marguerite would have seen the betrayal, pain, confusion and wonder   
on his face. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to react. He could feel   
them looking at him expectantly – all but Marguerite – but he couldn't give them the   
answer they were waiting and hoping for. He didn't know what it was.  
  
Without a word, he stood, pushing his chair back noisily, and strode from the room.   
The doors swung shut behind him with a loud bang, making them all jump.  
  
Closing her eyes, Marguerite lowered her head to her hands. She let out the breath   
she'd been holding and clenched her jaw to keep the hot tears at bay. She wouldn't   
cry; she deserved worse than his reaction. It was actually better than she'd thought; he   
would have been well within his rights to yell at her and get angry.  
  
" Do you want me to go after him?" Veronica knelt down beside the chair, trying to   
get a glimpse of her face. " He'll come round, Marguerite. He just needs time.. Maybe   
if you explain.."  
  
" I'll explain later. Right now he probably needs time to calm down." Lifting her hand,   
Marguerite looked at Veronica with a weak but genuine smile of thanks. " I'll be okay,   
Veronica. I deserve everything he and anyone else want to throw at me."  
  
Rising, Abigail walked around the table and smiled affectionately. " No you don't,   
Marguerite. Your mother shared with me the details of all you've been through. You   
deserve so much more than that which fate has given you." Drawing the Chosen One   
up and into her arms, the former Protector held her close. " I promised Isabelle and   
myself that I would not fail you again. Please know you can come to me at any time if   
you wish."  
  
Unable to think of anything to say, Marguerite chose to say nothing. She managed a   
small smile when Abigail pulled away and was dimly aware of the woman saying   
goodbye to her daughter. She sat down at the table again, only vaguely aware of   
Abigail leaving for Avalon. She tried to hold on to her hopes, to the dream she'd had   
the night before but it was rapidly slipping out of her tenuous grip.  
  
Veronica retook her seat, nudging Ned as she sat beside him. She knew the silence   
was getting to Marguerite and was surprised everyone still seemed too stunned to say   
anything.  
  
" So will we have the pleasure of meeting Lillian when we get to England?" Malone   
shrugged a little as he asked, glancing at Veronica to see if he'd asked the right thing.   
She rolled her eyes but gave him a small smile of approval.  
  
Startled by his voice, Marguerite looked up and met his friendly gaze. " Sure.. if you   
want to. I'll be bringing her back with me so if you come back with Veronica from   
time to time you'll no doubt see her more than once."  
  
" You're not planning on staying in England?" Finn's question brought Veronica's   
sharp gaze back to the heiress.   
  
" I have some loose ends to take care of but yes, after they're taken care of I think I'll   
be coming back with Lily. It'll be safer here for us both and there's nothing keeping us   
tied to England.." Marguerite gave them a shrug and busied herself by reaching for   
her glass of juice. " If I can find my grandmother I'll give her the choice of coming   
back with us."  
  
Mariella beamed at the news but the others weren't so overjoyed. Veronica appeared   
as surprised as the rest of them, staring at Marguerite in disbelief.  
  
For three years, she had talked about wanting to leave the plateau, constantly going on   
about the luxuries she missed about the so-called civilised world: bubble baths,   
shopping at Harrods, fine wines and extravagant parties. Now she had the chance to   
return to the lifestyle she'd longed for and she was turning her back on it! There was   
more going on in their mind that they could ever guess, no doubt concerning her   
daughter and who knows what other secrets she still held close to her heart.  
  
" John will come around, Marguerite. He's just a little surprised." Giving her a kind   
smile, Challenger leaned on the table and stared at her with obvious interest. " Now   
tell us more about your daughter. I'm sure I'm not the only one anxious to know more   
about her."  
  
His statement was supported by smiles and nods and slowly Marguerite began talking   
about her most precious of secrets. She spoke about her daughters likes and dislikes   
and talents, obviously proud of the intelligence and imagination her daughter   
possessed. She admitted that she'd suspected Summerlee made it back to England,   
explaining the gift apparently all Chosen Ones shared – a fact that was backed up by   
Mariella. Instead of being on the receiving end of their anger like she'd suspected, her   
fellow explorers were just relieved to hear their old friend was alive and well.  
  
At Veronica's urging, she told them of the circumstances she'd faced before coming to   
the plateau and of the no-win situation she'd found herself in. They were suitably   
sympathetic and equally horrified by what she told them, able to realise that between   
wanting to rescue her daughter and being desperate to find out who she was, she had   
more of a motive than any of them to join the expedition to the so-called mythical lost   
world.  
  
" Mariella, would it be possible to enlist the help of some guides to get us safely after   
we leave the city and the plateau?" Veronica took control after they lapsed into   
silence again. " My mother warned me it was dangerous to travel without someone   
who knew the area and the languages. Marguerite could learn them but it might be   
easier if we had someone who already knew.."  
  
" Several have already volunteered to take you to the edge of the jungle surrounding   
the plateau walls." Mariella wasn't happy with the thought. " I would advise against it,   
though. Marguerite, Veronica, you will not be safe in the outside world. Please stay   
here and let your friends go and bring Miss Lillian back. I can promise their guides   
will keep them safe.."  
  
" That isn't possible, Mariella. Although Lily vaguely knows my friends won't hurt   
her, she won't leave with them. The people I have looking after her won't allow it   
unless I'm there in person to agree to it." Holding her head up, she tried to keep her   
tone friendly while at the same time speaking firmly. " Will you help us be ready in   
time to leave within the next two hours?"  
  
" I will, Marguerite." Bowing her head, Mariella stood and excused herself, heading   
to the market to assemble supplies and a group of the city's strongest warriors to guide   
their Queen and Protector safely.  
  
Marguerite left shortly after, letting them know they could find her in the library if   
they needed her. She had shown them a big part of the person she kept hidden; she   
needed time to regroup and gather all the strength and courage she could muster. She   
also wanted to sort out a small collection of images of her family to take back and   
show Lily – and her grandmother, so if necessary she could prove who she was.  
  
Finn and Veronica went to help Mariella assemble supplies, with the elder blond   
using the time to assure the younger one that no matter what happened they'd always   
be friends, like sisters. All of them would do whatever necessary to stay in touch and   
be there whenever they were needed.  
  
Not knowing what to do with himself and uncertain as to when they'd return,   
Challenger asked to be shown to the public library by one of the servers. He spent   
over an hour being amazed by the chronicle of scientific discoveries and   
advancements that had been made throughout the history of the city. What amazed   
him most was that the scientists and scholars had made so many discoveries but many   
of the city's inhabitants chose not to take advantage of them to make their lives easier,   
instead choosing their simpler but harder way of life.  
  
Malone had something else on his mind, though. He set himself a task that had to be   
completed, a mission of sorts he was determined to succeed at. Leaving the   
impressive palace, the reporter set out searching for the Lord he'd come to think of as   
a brother, ready to give some advice the hunter most likely wouldn't want to hear.  
  
=*=  
/Part Seven.  
=*=  
  
The stream ran behind the palace and through the trees where it blossomed into a fast-  
flowing river three times the stream's size. That was where Malone found Roxton,   
idly throwing pebbles into the water in distracted, disjointed movements.  
  
" You should've stayed. You missed hearing about her." Helping himself to a large   
rock near where the Lord was standing, Malone watched as his words were ignored. "   
Lily sounds like quite a character. Just like her mother with the same temper and way   
of thinking. She sounds cute, though. Marguerite's really proud of her, she's promised   
to introduce us when we get back." Roxton snorted but said nothing. " Of course there   
won't be much time for us to get to know her since Marguerite isn't planning on   
staying in England for long."  
  
" What?!" That caught his attention. John turned to look at him, his eyes troubled. "   
Marguerite plans to come back immediately?"  
  
Seeing he had his friend's full attention, Ned nodded calmly. " She thinks it'll be safer   
and I have to agree with her on that. There are people who've used Lily against her in   
the past and now there's the whole Chosen One thing.. Besides," he added casually. "   
She doesn't think she'll have any reason to stay and risk it. There's nothing keeping   
her in London. No family to speak of – she knows we'll all be coming back here to   
visit occasionally, no business ties she can't sort out, no commitments or husband to   
worry about.."  
  
" What about the father?" Roxton spoke gruffly, having given the matter a lot of   
thought. If there was a child, there had to be a father involved somewhere. Maybe a   
late husband or a casual lover. Maybe another woman's husband. With Marguerite he   
never could tell, it was always one surprise after another.   
  
" There is no father." Ned fought the urge to grin at the note of jealousy he could   
detect in the hunters voice. " Marguerite admitted she doesn't know who he is."  
  
" Too many conquests to remember?"  
  
Narrowing his eyes and clenching his fists at the harsh words, Malone had to remind   
himself that Roxton didn't know. He hadn't heard the catch in her voice or witnessed   
the shame cross over her face. " No," he retorted somewhat sharply. " More like she   
was unconscious at the time after being mugged and dragged into a dark alley."  
  
" She was what..?" Sickened at the implication, all colour drained from his face.   
Roxton fought the urge to hit something, blood pounding through his veins as he   
ground his teeth together. He knew she had a hard life but he never imagined.. He'd   
hoped she'd never gone through anything like that. She was a beautiful woman, he   
would be the first to admit it, and he knew she learnt how to use her looks to her   
advantage at a young age.. He had long since suspected it could have attracted trouble   
her way but.. " Damn it, Marguerite. Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
It went a long way to explain why she pulled away from him so often, and if his   
theories about previous lovers and her husbands having betrayed and hurt her was   
true.. It explained why she'd been so wary about moving beyond meaningless flirting   
without first being offered some reassurances that it – that *she* - meant something   
more than just another notch on his bedpost.   
  
" There's more. If you're ready to hear it." Ned saw him nod shortly and took it as a   
sign to continue. He went on to talk about the other secret motive Marguerite had to   
come to the plateau. He was pleased and relieved to hear the Lord mumble how she   
should have told him, how he could have helped if she let him. " You've known from   
the start Marguerite had secrets. You know she's probably been betrayed before and   
it's obvious she was afraid we'd do the same thing if we got the opportunity. She said   
she didn't mention Lily earlier because she was scared we'd turn our backs on her and   
walk away. Like it or not, Roxton, you justified her fears."  
  
John stayed quiet. He still felt angry and hurt and betrayed but guilt and remorse had   
joined those feelings. He regretted leaving without asking her, without listening. He   
hoped she could understand, but at the same time he wasn't ready to ask for   
forgiveness and adjust to the new changes in their relationship. Taking care of a child   
- especially someone else's - was a big responsibility. He'd fallen in love with the   
woman, not the mother and child unit. There were so many sides and aspects of   
Marguerite's personality that he didn't know about..  
  
And then there was the child to consider. Lillian. After being without her mother for   
three years, would she be prepared to share her? Would she like him? Did she even   
want or need a father figure since she'd never known one before? Would they get   
along? He liked children and they seemed to like him but could be really relate to   
one? If she were his own child he would have been there from the beginning and   
learnt the ropes as he went along. Lillian was a seven year old with a mind of her   
own, with a way to express her thoughts and feelings.  
  
" We're heading out in about an hour." Ned continued, regaining the hunter's   
attention. " Don't tell Marguerite but Veronica and her Mom think Lily could be in   
some kind of danger because of her mothers status and because she's next in line.   
Marguerite doesn't know and it's probably best that we don't tell her but bare it in   
mind. She's been through a lot and isn't as strong as she likes to pretend she is."  
  
" I know, but if she stopped trying so hard she'd see she's stronger than she thinks she   
is." Squaring his shoulders, Roxton nodded his head in the direction they'd come   
from. " If we're leaving so soon we should go and make sure everything's ready.."  
  
Agreeing, Ned fell into step beside him and they started back towards the palace. "   
Abigail is going to send a messenger to Assai to ask her to keep an eye on the tree   
house." His attempt at making small talk failed to get a response so Malone fell silent.   
He knew his friend had a lot to think about but he hoped he would find his answers   
soon.  
  
With some luck, they'd be the ones the heiress needed to hear.  
  
=*=  
  
Over an hour later the explorers were ready to get started on their journey home. They   
gathered on the outskirts of Satu Linna, with four guides and Mariella joining them.  
  
John managed to give Marguerite a small smile and that was all he was prepared to   
give for the moment. He wanted to be able to say something but he wasn't ready to   
accept her latest revelation so soon. He needed time to think about it and its   
consequences thoroughly before making a decision either way.  
  
Mariella, meanwhile, hadn't given up on talking Marguerite out of leaving. She gazed   
worriedly at the younger woman, her green eyes showing her sorrow. " You will not   
be safe in the other world. Please, stay here where you will be protected."  
  
" I told you, Mariella, I have to go." Giving the old woman what she hoped was a   
reassuring smile, Marguerite hugged her impulsively albeit briefly. " I promise I'll   
come back as soon as I can, okay? With Lillian."  
  
" They will try to kill you," Mariella insisted, " destroy you so they can take your   
powers." She turned her worried eyes on the others, trying to sway one of them to her   
way of thinking. " Please reconsider. They will try to kill her.."  
  
His jaw tightening, Roxton stared at her, fighting the temptation to let his gaze wander   
to the woman in question. " They won't get the chance, I assure you."  
  
Hope flared inside her at his words but Marguerite quickly quashed it. Lord John   
Roxton felt responsible for the safety of them all, and had done from the beginning.   
His promise had nothing to do with his feelings for her; it had everything to do with   
his sense of duty and she'd be a fool to let herself believe otherwise.  
  
" Your intentions are honourable, Lord Roxton, but her parents died believing they   
could protect her. You cannot truly be prepared to suffer the same fate as they   
tragically did."  
  
" Then it's a good job I'm going, too." Veronica cut in before one of their companions   
could say anything about how the hunter had been willing to sacrifice himself on   
more than one occasion to save the heiress in the past. It wasn't a reminder that either   
one of them would welcome given the recent change in circumstance. " The Protector   
protects. I won't let anything happen to her, Mariella. You have my word."  
  
Ned nodded and joined the conversation, casting a glance at Challenger and Finn as   
he did so. " None of us will. We'll look after her for you."  
  
" And we'll look after Vee, too." Finn chimed in with a shy smile at the blond   
Protector. She was part of a family, one she had once feared would be taken from her   
but now she knew different. She would do whatever she had to, just like the others, to   
keep everyone together.  
  
" We most certainly will." Challenger agreed immediately, looking proudly at his   
mismatched group he considered to be his children, his legacy. " Until we can all   
come back safely."  
  
Marguerite and Veronica exchanged surprised glances through slightly misty eyes.   
When they spoke, they spoke in perfect unison, smiling self-consciously at each other   
as they did. " All of us?"  
  
Seeing his chance to take the first step to being a friend if nothing more, Roxton   
nodded and looked to Malone as if for confirmation. Ned grinned in approval and,   
like the two women before them, the men responded at exactly the same time,   
confirming their suspicions and giving them reason to hope. " All of us."  
  
Goodbyes were said, reluctantly on Mariella's part, and the four guides began leading   
the travellers away from the city and towards the trees on the opposite side of Satu   
Linna to Avalon.   
  
Marguerite paused on the outskirts of the jungle, looking back at the city she'd been   
destined to find since birth. All of the answers she'd ever wanted, all the information   
she'd ever needed was there, stored safely behind the stonewalls of the palace. Yet   
here she was, walking away from it, her curiosity heightened and her thirst for   
knowledge about herself nowhere near satisfied.  
  
" We'll be back, Marguerite. This isn't the end." Veronica touched her arm and smiled   
tenderly. Marguerite nodded at the words and allowed herself to be swept up in the   
optimism and enthusiasm surrounding her group of friends.  
  
Still, she couldn't get over the feeling that something was going to happen. It was   
always the way, though: just when you thought you knew which direction you were   
meant to go in, you turned a corner and found some kind of obstacle there in your   
way.  
  
Dismissing the sinking sensation in her stomach as being an unfounded fear created   
by Mariella's words, Marguerite forced herself to continue walking forwards. There   
was no reason why she wouldn't be able to return to Satu Linna, none at all. Her   
friends and their guides would make it possible.  
  
So why, she wondered faintly as she caught up with the others at the edge of the trees,   
did she feel like she'd seen the city for the first and last time? Why did she get the   
feeling that she was turning her back on her home and wouldn't be welcomed back?  
  
" The exit to the plateau is through these trees," one of the guides spoke softly,   
bowing a little when her gaze fell on him. " We will accompany you to the other side   
and wait there for you to return. The danger will have passed by then."  
  
Forcing herself to smile along with the others, Marguerite couldn't resist looking back   
once more at the way they'd come. Taking a deep breath, she turned away and started   
following her friends, hoping she would someday return but unable to shake the   
feeling that maybe she never would.  
  
=*=  
/Part Eight.  
=*=  
  
End of More than Greed 3: Heart and Soul.  
  
If you liked it and are interested in a follow-up fic, please let me know :) 


End file.
